Unexpected Blessings
by SunRise19
Summary: Sequel to, "Back From The Past," it is set right after TLK2, Vitani is living with them and Nala must coap with telling her the truth;as well as a surprise!...PLZ RR! have to read above story to understand this...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all!!  
Well, I'm back with a follow up to my story, "Back From The Past!!!"  
I warn you though, if you haven't read that one, you really should or else  
you're going to become very confused... I couldn't resist, the idea  
wouldn't go away!!  
So, this is dedacated (did I spell that correctly? most likely not...) to  
all the people who reviewed, and now everyone is back! Even the lioness  
that I made up, Kamaria!!  
So, I hope you all enjoy, don't forget to leave a review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I've never owned The Lion King, and I never will, so please  
don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Dark rain clouds covered the sky as pride rock's royal family sat on top of  
the structure. Looking down, King Simba and Queen Nala saw the two prides  
getting to know each other, slowly.  
"Kiara, I don't know if this will work, I mean, not all of them are like  
you and Kovu," Simba began, turning to his daughter, "though, I want to  
thank you for stopping the fight."  
Simba finished, nuzzling her;  
"Thanks daddy," Kiara said as she gave her father a hug.  
"Kovu, welcome to our pride," the king smiled, "go and get your sister, she  
deserves to be up here as well."  
"I'll go with you," Kiara offered, as the couple bounded off of pride rock.  
Simba noticed Nala then, her head hung and her eyes closed, as if deep in  
thought.  
"Nala, what is it?"  
Simba asked; lifting her chin.  
"It's Vitani, she doesn't know Simba, she thinks that horible Zira is her  
mother," Nala said, lying her head down.  
"Nala, what do you want to do?"  
"I'm not sure Simba, I have to think about it," Nala replied as the three  
lions walked up beside the royal couple.  
"Your Majesties, thanks for letting us umm, live here, even after all that  
happened," Vitani said as she bowed.  
"It's alri....."  
Simba cut Nala off, he still feeling uneasy about the prides becoming one,  
"look, understand that right away you will not be welcomed or trusted, know  
that."  
Simba then turned from them all, and headed in to the cavern.  
"Ummm, yeah," Vitani said as Simba retreated.  
"Hi Vitani, I'm Nala, I mean you already know that, I mean, are your  
scratches alright?"  
Nala asked, not knowing what else to say, "want me to go get Rafiki?"  
"No, they're fine thanks anyway," Vitani replied as she watched Kovu and  
Kiara sneak away. She was tempted to call after them, but didn't and  
turned to Nala.  
"When do you think they'll have the future heir?"  
She asked, trying to lighten the conversation, "soon enough," Nala replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy, it won't be as dark and angsty as the last one, but  
again, you gotta read the first one to understand this one!!  
I hope you enjoy, chapters will get longer, RR!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

*Time to thank my totally awesome reviewers!!!*  
BRB: Thanks for your review, I've asked a friend to give me help on  
Vitani's personality and he has so I hope you enjoy it! Also, it is very  
important for you to read, "Back From The Past," or you won't understand  
this!!  
Shampoom33jp: Thanks for your review! Just keep reading and you'll find  
out where it's headed!  
Nala2004: Thanks so much for reviewing, hope you continue reading!!  
Ceci1: Thanks for reading, come back soon!  
AmberCab1: Thanks for reading!! I hope you like this chapter!!  
Amase: I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for your complaments!!  
A/N: Ideas? Thoughts? you know what to do by now...enjoy all!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Stars twincled above as the two prides slept in the cavern. The night was  
cool and a soft rain fell outside. However, the weather and the fact that  
it was night didn't keep some animals in there shelter.  
Nala sat atop pride rock, watching the rain as drops hit the ground, one by  
one. She searched the cloud filled sky above for the stars but none were  
vissable that night. The queen sighed and layed down, allowing the rain to  
soak her fur and breathed in it's sweet scent.  
As she ly, she sighed and spoke to the rain drenched night around her;  
"I don't know what to do, should I tell her? What will she think, finding  
out that I'm her mother? The girl has been through so much, telling her  
could be the last straw. I mean, look at what she almost done, look at  
what might have been? I can't just flat out tell her....."  
"Mom?"  
Nala startled as she lifted her head to see Kiara standing beside her with  
Kovu.  
"Oh, where were you two?"  
Nala asked, hoping that the couple hadn't over heard her;  
"We were out," Kiara answered, sitting down on the rock.  
"Who were you talking to?"  
Kiara asked;  
"Noone," Nala replied, standing to leave.  
"Tell who what?"  
Kovu's voice caused Nala to gasp in surprise as she turned slowly to face  
him.  
"Nothing, noone," the queen answered.  
"I'm going inside," Kiara said as she walked towards the entrance of the  
cave.  
"I'll be there in a moment," Nala heard Kovu answer as her daughter patted  
in the cavern as Kovu walked closer to the queen of the pride lands.  
"Queen Nala?"  
Kovu asked, stepping carefully in front of her;  
"Yes Kovu?"  
The queen looked up in to the younger lion's eyes, trying to read them. It  
was then she looked at the scar that was on one of them.  
"Kovu, what happened, i mean how, who," Nala stuttered, "who gave you that  
scar?"  
Kovu shifted from paw to paw, looking away from Nala until she spoke again,  
"come, sit with me."  
The future king did as he was told and sat on the edge of pride rock;  
"Zira gave me it, after Nuka died," Kovu answered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry about his death, it wasn't your falt," Nala said.  
"No, I know, I told Kiara the same thing when Zira died, she took it hard.  
I mean so did I, she was my mother."  
"What about Vitani?"  
Nala inquired, before she could stop herself;  
"We really appreciate all that you're doing for us," he said,  
"considering..."  
Kovu stood, "thank you," he said as he walked inside the lion's den.  
'Considering what?'  
Nala thought as she sat facing the rain, does Kovu know something? Does  
Vitani?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please RR and leave your thoughts and ideas if you have any!!!!!  
Thanks all!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all!! I'm back with chapter 3!!!! But first, as always...  
It is....  
  
*TIME TO THANK ALL MY AWESOME WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
HPNLOTRROX: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter and come  
back for the next one!!  
Kioa: Thanks girl!! Please come back and tell me what you think!!  
Epesi Cheeta: Thank you so much for your complaments as well as your  
criticism even though the spelling sucks, I hope you continue reading.  
Ceci1: Thanks for reviewing!!!!! Also, I really hope you update your story  
soon cause you're an awesome writer!!  
  
A note to DrewL, Nala just gave birth to Vitani, not Nuka or Kovu.  
  
And now, On to the story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The savanna sun rose as Simba walked out onto pride rock, looking down, he  
saw his queen sleeping, her head on her paws.  
"Nala?"  
Simba whispered, nudging her cheek, "Nala, wake up."  
"Hmmm?"  
Simba licked her cheek as she opened her eyes, "Simba, did i sleep out  
here?"  
"Yes, don't do that, you could rool right off the edge, I don't know what  
I'd do if I lost you."  
"It hasn't happened yet," Nala replied as she got to her paws, "are you  
hungry?"  
"No, you?"  
"No, not feeling well," Nala said as she nuzzled her mate.  
As the two kissed, ((a lion's way of kissing, how does that work, anyway?  
lol)), Zazu flew down, landing on Simba's shoulder making him jerk from  
Nala.  
"What did I do?"  
Nala inquired, as she looked up and spotted Zazu, "oh."  
"Good morning sir!"  
Zazu exclaimed as both Simba and Nala quickly frowned;  
"Just checking in with the morning report."  
"Alright," Simba said, "Nala, I'll be right back, going to check the  
boarders."  
At Nala's nod, the bird and king took off for the waterhole, as Nala sat  
down on the rock.  
"Queen Nala?"  
The lioness jumped at Vitani's voice, "yes Vitani?"  
"Can I go to the wateringhole, I mean, well," Vitani stopped and sat down,  
"I'm not used to asking permision for doing stuff."  
Nala chuckled, "Vitani, you can come and go as you please, you can drink,  
eat, and sleep whenever you like, we aren't tirents."  
"Yeah, I figured that, Kiara, she's had the good life."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Her mother wasn't crazy, that enough?"  
"Kiara wasn't so shal I say, happy all the time," Nala smiled in  
rememberance, "I remember this one time, Kiara and this male cub, Tano went  
off exploring; well, guess where they ended up?"  
Nala paused, "the elephant graveyard, it was so dark as I remember, Simba  
and I had followed them at a distance, and when they thought they were  
going to get away with it, we pounced."  
"Wow, what did you guys do to them when you brought them back?"  
"Well, Simba cuffed her pretty good for that little stunt, he has only done  
that twice and the only reason he did that was because she disobeyed him  
twice and that was her third time. Oh yes, Kiara was a stubborn little  
cub."  
Vitani smiled, "I guess not everything in the princess's world was all  
sunshine and smiles. Zira never needed a reason to slap any of us, she  
just did it when we pissed her off."  
By that time, Vitani's tone took on an angry edge and Nala crindged from  
the sound of it.  
"I'm ahh, sorry about that, she said she'd treat you well."  
"Huh?"  
Vitani asked, turning to face the queen, "what was that?"  
"Nothing, I didn't say...."  
"What?"  
Vitani asked, "what, I wasn't queen material so you gave me to her?"  
Nala's jaw dropped, "wha, what, huh, no I didn't do that..."  
"Then why did you say, she said she'd treat me well?"  
Nala sighed and glanced down at her paws, hoping, praying for some natural  
disaster to hit the pride lands, but none came.  
"Well Nala?"  
"Look, Vitani, I don't know how to tell you this, the truth is I thought  
I'd never have to tell you."  
Nala brased herself for what was about to come and took a deep breath,  
letting it out slowly before continuing, "Vitani, Zira isn't your birth  
mother, I am. I, I didn't even name you, I gave you up to the Kani lands  
when you were just a few days old."  
Nala stopped and studdied Vitani's reaction, but when it was unreadable,  
she got to her paws and backed somewhat away, "Vitani, I thought I was  
doing the right thing, Scar was king and we bearly had enough food or water  
for ourselves, let alone enough to keep me nursing you. I don't know if  
you know, but if a mother doesn't get enough nutrition then her milk could  
dry up and the cub could starve to death and...."  
"Save it," Vitani's voice cut through the air like a knife, "was Nuka  
yours, Kovu?"  
"No, just you."  
"Scar was my father? Then I suppose he'd want a male heir."  
"Yes," Nala replied as she made her way towards the stairlike rocks that  
lead to the bottom of the huge structure.  
"You still could've stayed with me in those lands," Vitani said,  
straightening herself and walking a few steps towards Nala,as the queen  
backed carefully up and looked at her biological daughter, "look, I had to  
find help."  
"So you could've come back for me, you took the easy way out, you're just  
like that," she paused, "I guess that when Simba came back and picked you  
for his mate, you forgot to mention that you were his uncle's play thing,  
forgot me, didn't care about me."  
Nala's eyes brimmed with tears, "I did what I thought was best."  
"You did what benifited you!"  
Vitani shouted as Nala stepped back as a strong wave of nausia hit her,  
making her lose her balance and slip off of pride rock, clinging onto the  
ledge by her claws as the feeling ingolfed her.  
"Simba!!"  
Nala screamed, "Simba, Simba, someone!!!!"  
Vitani stood, a look of horor across her face, "Vitani," Nala gasped,  
"please help," she whispered. In seconds, Vatani stood, reaching her paw  
down for Nala to grab on to, as the queen grabbed it, Vitani extended her  
claws, gazing in to Nala's eyes.  
"I could drop you," she said through clenched teeth as Nala's mouth gaped  
in horor.  
"Sooooomeonne!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Nala screamed, as Simba heard his mate's cries for help, he swiftly turned  
and ran, full speed towards pride rock, his heart leaping in his throat at  
the site of his beloved danggling off of pride rock's ledge. Allowing his  
eyes to travel, he saw Vitani standing on top of the structure, Nala's paw  
in her tight grasp. Vitani however, kept her hold on Nala's paw as her  
claws dug into tender skin and pulled her up onto pride rock.  
"Maybe you have an idea of the pain I feel now, mother," Vitani spat as  
Nala landed on the hard surface at her daughter's feet. By this time,  
Simba bounded up the steps as he wasted no time charging at Vitani,  
knocking her down at full force.  
"You," he said, his voice low and cold, "we let you in our pride and you  
try to murder the queen?!"  
He inquired, pressing his paws down on Vitani's chest, "it, it, wasn't like  
that."  
"What's going on?!"  
Simba looked up to see Kiara and Kovu along with the rest of there pride  
standing behind them, "you, where the hell were you? Your mother is  
screaming for help and you show up now?!?!?!"  
"Simba," Nala said, but the king continued, "or, did you have something to  
do with it?!?!?!"  
Simba shouted at Kovu, making the younger lion gasp, "do with what, sir?"  
Kovu asked, trying to remain calm.  
"Simba!"  
Nala tried again, but the king, seeing only rage, pressed harder on the  
lioness's chest, "I, I didn't do anything, I was trying to help her!"  
"Silance!!!"  
Simba roared as Vitani's eyes went wide, "Simba, I swear I didn't!"  
"Simba!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Nala shouted, as the king finally turned his eyes upon her, "Nala, tell me  
what happened."  
"Get off Vitani, she's telling the truth, and opologize to Kovu," Nala  
retorted as Simba got off the lioness and walked towards his daughter's  
future husband, "I'm sorry Kovu, I don't know what got in to me."  
"Rage, anger, fear...."  
Kiara began but Kovu quickly hushed her, "its alright Simba, I don't even  
know what you're acusing me of, but its ok."  
"No, its not, Nala," he turned towards his wife, "what happened?"  
"I told Vitani the truth and we, exchanged some words and as I got up to  
leave, I felt this sick feeling come over me and I lost my balance, Vitani  
pulled me back from falling."  
Simba's eyes flickered from his mate to Vitani, then back towards Nala,  
"Zazu, go get Rafiki."  
The blue hornbill quickly took flight towards Rafiki's tree, "Simba, I'm  
fine, why are you sending for Rafiki?"  
"So he can check on you," Simba said as he sighed and nuzzled Nala.  
"You told her?"  
Simba whispered;  
At Nala's nod, he motioned for everyone to go inside the cavern, "my pride,  
we'll explain all of this after Rafiki exammens Nala."  
"I'm going for a drink," Vitani said as she got up and ran to the  
wateringhole, concealing her tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What do you all think?  
Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys soon!!! I hoped you  
liked it and always feel free to leave ideas, thoughts, and suggestions!!!  
  
See you soon!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi you all!!!!!  
  
It's here, chapter 4!!!  
Thanks so very very much to all that have reviewed!!!!!!!:  
  
Jedi padme amidala vader: Thanks so much and I really hope you'll come back  
and read chapter 4, your comment was so sweet!!  
Narfgirl0385: Awe...thanks, hope you'll enjoy this chapter and good luck on  
your story to!!  
Shamppoom33jp: Lol!!!! Your comment made me laugh, "a fence," around pride  
rock, lol!!! Thanks for your complaments, they really mean a lot!! I hope  
you'll like this chapter!!!!!  
Alforce Zero: Thanks for your review, I hope you come back!!  
Hpnlotrrox: Thanks so much for taking the time to review, I hope you like  
chapter 4!!!!  
AmberCab1: Yes Amber, the reason that Vitani was thinking of dropping Nala  
off of pride rock is cause she was angery and wanted to get back at her.  
Thanks for your review and I really love your story that you're doing with  
Bambbie!! If you allowed anomious reviews, you'd get a lot more!!  
Ceci1: Thanks for your complaments!! Yes, I'm aware my spelling sucks, but  
I have no spellchecker, and no bayda reader;however, coming this Summer  
I'll be getting a brand new PC complete with spellchecker and grammar  
corrector!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!! I have  
a really old crappy pc, so it'll have to do.  
  
Alright, now that you're past that, it's time for the chapter, happy  
reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Don't forget to RR after reading!! lol!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
After everyone in the pride had dispersed, Simba stood on the edge of the  
rock, his orbs fixed on Vitani drinking at the wateringhole. Sighing, he  
flopped down and allowed the early morning sun to lay upon his back. He  
gazed up at the sky, waiting for a sight of the blue bird and the wise  
monkey to appear.  
  
Meanwhile, Nala ly in the shade of the den, partly because she didn't want  
to feel the sun on her and because that was where Simba told her to go and  
wait for Rafiki.  
"He needs to check on you and why you've been ill," Simba had told her as  
he nuzzled her and Nala had watched him leave.  
Deep in her heart, the queen had an idea on what was wrong, and it sent a  
happy but scared chill down her back. What if Simba would be angery? What  
if something was wrong with it? What if Kiara got jealous? What if Nala  
simpley couldn't do it?  
All these 'What ifs' were going through the queen's head as a furry body  
suddenly blocked her vision. Blinking a few times in order to clear it,  
Nala slowly sat up as the old monkey chuckled as he sat beside her on the  
cavern floor.  
"Goodmorning queen Nala," Rafiki greeted as he warmly smiled at her.  
"Goodmorning Rafiki," she replied as she layed down again.  
"Tell me Nala, what seems to be bothering you?"  
Rafiki inquired as he got out herbs and juices off the bowls from his  
staff.  
  
******  
  
Outside, Simba paced as Rafiki went in to exammen Nala; and although Simba  
was sure that the monkey had known about the morning's event's, he gave no  
hint to them nor advice as to what to do about it.  
"Sire, it will do you no good to pace out here, why don't you go off to the  
wateringhole and get yourself a drink?"  
Zazu suggested as he purched on Simba's shoulder;  
"What if something is horibley wrong?"  
Simba inquired, turning his eyes on the bird;  
"I'm sure her majisty is fine, perhaps she ate something she shouldn't  
have," Zazu replied.  
"Hmmm," Simba said as he took one last look at the cave and walked down  
towards the waterhole, where Kovu and Kiara had joined Vitani. Before he  
made his presents known however, Vitani's voice, loud and filled with anger  
caught his atention.  
"Nala's not my mother, she never will be, what did the bitch ever do for  
me? I'll tell you, nothing! So why don't you just shut up Kiara, you have  
no idea on what I'm going through!"  
Simba's mouth dropped open as he motioned for Zazu to be quiet as he  
continued listening;  
"Vitani, I'm sure what my mom did she thought she was doing it for the  
best."  
"Kiara's right," Kovu supplied, "if she would've known how crazy mother was  
she never would have allowed mom to keep you. Just give Nala a chance,  
that's all she wants."  
"Oh yeah?"  
Vitani began, unsheething her claws, "you know what I want Kovu? I want a  
mother that cares about me, loves me, supports me, is there for me, I want  
to have a mom and a dad, I want to belong to a pride, I mean really belong.  
But did I ever get that? No!! Instead, I got practically ignored cause  
mom was to busy with you, I get stared at here cause everyone thinks I'm up  
to something," Vitani stopped, panting as her eyes narrowed to slits as she  
wirled to face her half sister.  
"An what's worse is that I'll be forever stuck in your shaddow even though  
I'm older and I should be queen!"  
In a flash, Vitani was on Kiara, slashing at her younger symbling as for a  
moment, Kovu stood in shock. Vitani was never one for words, let alone  
emotion. Not far off, Simba also stood for a moment in shock until Zazu  
bit his master's ear.  
"Sire, you must stop this!"  
"Get off," Simba commanded as Zazu took flight as Simba roared and charged  
in between the fighting lionesses.  
"Don't you ever call my mom that again!"  
Kiara yelled as she swiped at Vitani's head, hitting her father instead.  
Simba staggered backwards, surprised at the strength of his offspring's  
blow.  
"D-Daddy?"  
Kiara stammered, "I I'm sorry, I meant to....."  
Kiara stopped and sat down, exammening the minor wounds on her and as Simba  
looked, saw that Vitani was doing the same.  
"Kiara," Simba said, moving towards his daughter, "are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, are you?"  
Simba chuckled, "it'll take more than that to take me down," Simba replied,  
trying to lighten the mood.  
He nuzzled Kiara before he turned to Kovu, who stood by his sister's side,  
"Kovu, mind staying with Kiara for a moment, I want to speak with Vitani."  
"Sure Simba," Kovu replied as he walked over towards his mate and Simba to  
Vitani.  
"Can we talk?"  
He asked the young lioness;  
"I don't have anything to say" she retorted.  
"Come on," Simba incouraged, "lets go for a walk."  
"Go by yourself," Vitani retorted as she turned her back on the king. Kovu  
and Kiara had gotten the hint and had left the two lions alone. Simba  
circled the lioness until he sat facing her, his tail swaying from side to  
side.  
"It seems you had a lot to say earlyer," Simba stated, meeting her eye to  
eye.  
"So, I'm done now," Vitani replied.  
"No Vitani, if you keep all this anger inside of you, it'll only get  
worse."  
"Look," the lioness began, getting to her paws, "I don't need some king's  
advice."  
"Then pretend I'm not a king, I'm just a lion, just like you, giving you a  
piece of advice."  
Vitani sighed and looked up in Simba's eyes, "it would be different if you  
were my father."  
"What?"  
"Scar's my father, Nala's my," she stopped, "the lioness that had me."  
"Yes?"  
Simba gentley prodded;  
"If you had been king, Nala wouldn't have had to abbandon me."  
Simba sighed and briefly lowered his head, "she didn't abbandon you, she  
gave you up because she thought she was doing the right thing."  
"Whatever, even though Scar was king, she still could've....."  
Vitani's sentence was cut off by a shreek of what sounded like happiness  
coming from Kiara's mouth as she ran down pride rock, Kovu, Rafiki and Nala  
coming behind her.  
"What could that be?"  
Simba wondered aloud as the four animals walked up to Simba and Vitani;  
"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!!"  
Kiara shouted, jumping up and down as Kovu wore an amused look on his face.  
Simba looked at Nala, her eyes were shining but she had a look of  
disbelief and shock on her features. Rafiki just smiled and chuckled.  
"Anyone going to tell me what's going on here?"  
Simba inquired;  
"Ooooo tell him mom, tell him!"  
Kiara squielled  
Nala smiled and aproached her mate, "Simba, Rafiki found out what's wrong  
with me."  
"What?"  
Simba inquired, not getting the hint;  
"Simba, I'm with cub."  
Simba's mouth dropped open, "huh?"  
"Simba, I'm pregnant, we are going to have a cub."  
"Huh? What? Who? But Nala, how?"  
"Daddy, you and mom told me all about that. You see when a lion really  
loves a lioness and if she's ok with that, then the lion mounts her  
and....."  
"Kiara!"  
Simba shouted, "I don't need a picture ok, I was there."  
"Oh...yeah," Kiara replied as she lowered her head and giggled, then began  
laughing uncontrolably.  
Simba smiled, chuckled, and then began laughing to as he ran over to his  
mate and licked her cheek.  
"Wow, a new cub!! This is amazing, unexpected but amazing!!"  
"You aren't mad?"  
"No Nala, noway!"  
"Oh Simba," Nala began crying, happy tears sliding down her face.  
"Oh great, another ball of fur," Vitani said under her breath.  
After separating, Simba faced Kovu and Kiara, a playful stern look on his  
face, "that reminds me, no, mounting until after you're king and queen."  
"Ooooooops," Kiara said and lowered her head in imbarraisment.  
"Kiara!"  
Kovu whispered in her ear;  
"Well then," Simba said as he went over to Rafiki, "thank you, I'm glad  
she'll be alright; now, lets go back to pride rock and spread the news!"  
"I think Zazu is way ahead of you," Vitani said.  
"Oh," Simba said as they began walking towards the structure.  
"Are you coming Vitani?"  
Nala asked;  
The young lioness didn't answer, just lowered her body in the cool water,  
splashing water in her eyes to stop the tears.  
Would she ever belong?  
  
Anywhere?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter!!!! Please read and review and tell me  
what you think!! Give me your thoughts, suggestions, ideas, and don't  
forget your ears!!  
If anyone can guess what Shakespeare play I'm thinking of from that last  
line, you get a free...a free...ummm, you'll get something free!!!!!!  
Reader: What is it?  
Me: I don't know, but here in America and abroad, like free stuff, right?  
  
Anyways, please review and I'll see you guys soon!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!!  
  
I'm back with chapter 5, hope you guys like!  
Anyway, time to thank my reviewers!!  
  
NinetalesLuver: Thanks for the advice, I've just had a spell checker put on  
my PC!!!!! yea!!!!!!!!!!!  
Did I forget to mention that? It happened yesterday!!!!! You can thank my  
boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!! :)))))))  
Ceci1: Thanks for reading!! Yes, I liked the mounting joke to.. Also  
congratulations on winning third place in the talent show!!!!  
Bambi: I took your suggestion, I hope you like it!  
narfgirl0385: Thanks for your review!! I love your Mulan fic, its so  
good!! Also yes, Kamaria will be back, very soon! I think in the next  
chapter;so keep a look out! She's in the story just not as important as in  
the last one.  
Kioa: Thanks as always for reading girl!! *hugs*  
The Dishwasher: Wow, I really am honored that you'd read my story! You're  
such a awesome brilliant writer, I hope you finish, "Sarabi!!" Also, there  
is a reason that I can't describe the landscape more;well, the reason is  
cause I'm blind and can't see it on the screen.  
Right, now that's been said...*laughs* I don't like putting that little  
fact out there...but oh well;)  
on the net i mean.. I'm cool with it...  
if you have questions, leave them in a review or e-mail me.  
you can't offend me.  
AmberCab1: Thanks for reviewing!!! It's awesome you do!  
Shampoom33jp: Thanks for reviewing!!! Days of our lives..cool show! I  
wonder what's been happening lately?  
jedi padme amidala vader: Thanks for your compliments!!!! Please come back  
and read chapter 5!!!!  
  
Now for the reason you're here!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
For a long moment, Vitani sat in the cool water, ducking her head under the  
surface in the hopes that the water could clear her mind, but it didn't  
work. Sighing, she dragged herself from it and began her walk back towards  
pride rock.  
  
******  
  
"Oh Nala, I'm so happy for you!"  
Nala's mother said as she fondly nuzzled her daughter;  
"Thanks mom, I just hope everything will work out fine," Nala replied as  
she watched Vitani walk up and head in to the cave.  
"Mom, I'll be...."  
Saraphina put a paw onto Nala's shoulder, "let her be, she's going through  
a lot right now."  
  
Inside the cavern, Vitani flopped down in the back, a gloomy look upon her  
face. As she watched her brother and Kiara sitting not far off, there  
constant nuzzling and whispers were beginning to make her skin crawl. How  
fortunate they were, Vitani mused, how lucky Simba and Nala were; for each  
knew that they'd never be alone. The young lioness stretched and walked  
past the couple, not uttering a word to them as they called out for her to  
stop and talk to them. As she past the present king and queen, she gave  
them a quick nod, but none noticed.  
'Typical'  
Vitani thought as she walked down off of pride rock and towards the  
watering hole. Sitting down, the lioness stared at her reflection, as a  
soft wind ruffled her still damp fur. Sighing, she pawed the earth in  
frustration; everyone had someone except her, it wasn't fair!  
'Life's not fair'  
She thought as she hit the surface of her reflection, watching it spray  
apart and then magically bring itself back to its original state. Growling  
low in her throat, Vitani allowed her eyes to travel up to Simba and Nala,  
Nala her birth mother. Still, she allowed her eyes to move farther up, to  
gaze at the bright sun that hung high overhead in the savanna sky, soft  
white clouds floating like dust in the wind.  
Dropping her head in a last moment's thought, the lioness raised it again  
and began walking.  
  
She had no clue as to where she was headed, but it had to be better than  
the pride lands, it had to be somewhere where she'd belong, a feeling she  
didn't have there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 5*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading!  
Leave thoughts and ideas in a review if you got any!!!  
Hope you guys enjoy! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi all people!!!  
  
I'm back with chapter 6!!!!!!  
  
Time to thank all my wonderful reviewers, you guys mean so much, thank you  
for taking the time out to read my story!!!!!  
  
NinetalesLuver: Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter and  
that it's long enough!! :)))  
Bambi: Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!  
narfgirl: Just wait and see... but a hint (and a dead give away...) check  
the second genre...  
Ceci1: Well, I'm not sure when or if I will have Kiara become pregnant, but  
if you have any thoughts on that or any aspect of my story, feel free to e-  
mail me or leave them in a review!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!  
little-n-lost: I hope you'll come back and continue reading!!!! BTW, Timon  
and Pumbaa may be in the story...later..thanks for reviewing! :)))  
AmberCab1: Thanks for your review, I hope you'll like this chapter!!!  
Doppleganger: I did think of Vitani and Simba possibly becoming mates...  
however, they're cousins!!!  
Think of it this way: Nala (his first wife) had Vitani who's father is  
Simba's uncle Scar!!!!!!!!  
Yes, that would be a problem... but, just keep reading and find out what  
happens next!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks all for everything, now onto the chapter!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope you all enjoy!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
'We are one'  
Vitani scoffed at the idea that she could ever be, one, with the pride  
landers; even though the other out landers seemed to be getting on well  
with there once enemy. An although Vitani did have respect for Simba,  
Kiara, and even Nala; though she'd never admit it, she still felt as if she  
was set apart from those around her.  
Stopping from her run, the lioness turned and looked back at pride rock,  
nothing more than a speck in the distance.  
'Have I run so far?'  
Vitani thought as the hot African sun beat down upon her fur. Facing  
forwards again, Vitani continued her trek away from pride rock.  
  
******  
  
"Simba, have you seen my sister?"  
Kovu stood in the entrance of the den where Simba was laying in the  
afternoon shade;  
"No Kovu, the last time I saw her she was at the watering hole," Simba  
replied.  
A look of worry crossed the younger lion's face, "maybe I'll go ask...."  
"Daddy?!"  
Kiara's normally calm voice reached the two lion's ears as her tone sounded  
frantic and worried.  
"Kovu, daddy?"  
Kiara stood behind her mate; followed by Nala.  
"Simba," she spoke to her husband, "Vitani's gone."  
"She's around here some....."  
"No Simba," Nala's voice was harsh, "she's left the pride lands, I'd bet my  
life on it."  
  
******  
  
The young lioness wearily dragged her scorched paws across the dried grass  
of the savanna planes, seeing a water hole just feet away kept her doing  
so. Vitani had kept her fast pace all the afternoon; and so hadn't noticed  
her fatigue until she had slowed down; even when she had reached her old  
home, she hadn't given it a second glance. Unfortunately, when she had  
slowed her pace, no water hole had been in sight and so Vitani had found  
herself wandering aimlessly in search for one.  
"Thank the high spirits," Vitani murmured as her aching paws found the cool  
water under them. Bending down, the lioness drank long and hard from the  
refreshing crispness of the water. Looking up, she noticed a herd of  
wilderbeasts not to far; however, seeing the horns and how big they were,  
she wasn't confident to try and bring one down herself.  
Sighing, she resigned to lie in the shade of a nearby tree and rest.  
  
******  
  
Night had fallen on the pride lands as the lionesses returned from scouring  
the land for any sign of Vitani. Although her scent had been powerful  
around the watering hole, Kiara and Nala had followed it to the boarder of  
the out lands and for miles beyond; this was the news that they were  
presently taking back to Simba.  
"She's not anywhere?"  
The king inquired, "no Simba, no paw prints, she must have been running  
because it looks as if the dust had settled over them."  
Nala replied as she sat down beside her mate;  
"Well, she's beyond the out lands," Kovu's voice hit the three lion's ears  
as he climbed up onto pride rock.  
"Yes Kovu, we've found that out," Nala snapped as she stood and made her  
way in to the den.  
"She's just upset," Simba whispered as the younger lion nodded.  
"We'll look for her more tomorrow," Kiara added as Simba turned to follow  
his wife and Kiara nuzzled Kovu under the starlit sky.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, hey, wake up," a lioness stood over Vitani, gently nudging her with  
her paw.  
"Can you hear me? Wake up, its ok, wake up."  
Tired from her day's travel, Vitani unconsciously swatted her paw at the  
annoying stranger and preceded to mumble some words in her sleep.  
Chuckling, the elder lioness tried again, "come on, wake up!"  
She said, her voice raised in annoyance, this lioness was acting more like  
a cub than a adult;  
Growling, Vitani opened her eyes, "what?"  
"Stand up," the lioness demanded, "come on, you're on my land and you look  
like you could use some help."  
"I don't need anyone's help, I'm fine," Vitani retorted but she stood like  
the lioness had told her to.  
"Then how about guidance?"  
The lioness inquired as Vitani ruled her eyes;  
"Follow me," the older lioness ordered again, "I'll introduce you to my  
pride."  
"Why?"  
Vitani asked, stopping in defiance and facing the lioness;  
"I don't want anything to do with your pride or you," Vitani spat, "I'll  
just leave your land if it is such an inconvenience for my paws to graze  
it."  
"No, you're on my king and I land; therefore," she began, stepping up close  
to Vitani, "you are coming with me."  
Growling in her throat again, Vitani began following the lioness; unsure of  
what lie in front of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 6*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I don't really like the ending to this chapter... but, I feel that it  
needed to end there.  
I hope you guys like it, please feel free to leave your thoughts, ideas,  
and suggestions!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RR, I'll see you soon!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all!!!  
I'm back (very quickly) to this story!! I'm getting a lot of inspiration  
for it; I hope it'll stay like this!!!!  
  
Anyway, time to thank all my wonderful reviewers!!!!  
I hope you all will like this chapter!!!!!  
  
Floweramon: Thanks for reviewing my story, I hope you like this next  
chapter!!!  
Samara Morgan-ring: Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review  
my fic!! I hope you'll come back!!!  
Bambi: Don't worry Bambi, a familiar face is the queen of this pride!! :)))  
AmberCab1: Just wait and see!!  
(I'm saying to much) lol  
narfgirl: It's not as simple as that... keep reading to find out!  
Doppleganger Thanks for reading, I hope you'll like this chapter!!!  
  
Well guys, on with the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Tiredly, Vitani followed the lioness at a distance, preparing herself  
incase she would need to run away for one reason or another. The two of  
them walked in silence until the elder lioness broke it.  
"What brings you so far from pride rock?"  
The sudden question made Vitani halt in her tracks; nearly making her fall.  
"What?"  
Vitani inquired as the older lioness sat down;  
"Come, sit with me and I'll tell you how I know," she said as Vitani walked  
over and settled down next to her.  
"My name is Kamaria, does that tell you anything?"  
At Vitani's nod of no, Kamaria continued, "I'm your aunt; well, half aunt."  
"What do you mean, are you Simba's sister twice removed or something?"  
Vitani asked;  
"No, I'm your mother's half sister; and, I recognized your scent when I  
smelled you in my land."  
"Zira?"  
Vitani asked;  
Kamaria shook her head; no.  
"If you are really my birth mother's half sister...."  
"Nala," Kamaria interrupted.  
"Nala's half sister, then how...."  
"I don't know if you remember me, I was there during the fight between the  
two prides. I left my new pride and came to help my sister's pride. I  
remember seeing you fight with Nala, do you have any idea how badly it hurt  
her to inflict wounds on her own child?"  
"What?"  
This was all to sudden for the younger lioness;  
"Come to my pride," Kamaria began, "and I'll tell you everything; and we  
have caught a wilderbeast and I know you're hungry."  
"Actually, I'm not," Vitani said, turning away.  
"I could tell from your paws that you've been traveling for a long time,  
come on."  
"Look, how can I believe you that you are who you say you are? Tell me  
something that only Nala or I would know."  
Kamaria pondered this for a moment before she spoke, "your father is Scar."  
Vitani lowered her head in defeat, "lead the way."  
  
******  
  
"Jabari, do you see Kamaria anywhere?"  
The lion king of the Mukoma lands asked his son Jabari  
"No dad, wait!"  
King Jafari turned his head to where his son was looking;  
"There she is, and there's a lioness with her," the younger male said as  
Kamaria and Vitani began there walk up to king Jafari and prince Jabari.  
"Jafari?"  
Kamaria's soft voice floated to her mate's ears as he ran the last few  
yards in order to catch up to her.  
"Who is she?"  
Jafari asked;  
"Her name is Vitani; if you remember she's..."  
"Oh yes, welcome to the Mukoma pride Vitani!"  
Jafari said as more of the Mukoma pride members were beginning to gather  
around there king and queen.  
"Who is she?"  
"How does the king know of her?"  
"Where is she from?"  
Vitani sat impatiently as she listened to the whispers of the other  
lionesses; until Jafari spoke to her.  
"Don't worry Vitani, you're safe here and no one will harm you," the king  
said.  
"Right, my mate knows all about who your birth mother is," Kamaria stated.  
"However does he know who her adoptive mother was?"  
Hazaa, a dark pelted lioness with a tan underbelly and paws inquired from  
the back of the group.  
"Zira, that's who," Hazaa continued, "Zira couldn't be trusted, she was  
crazy; with all due respect your majesties, you are foolish to except her  
so willingly."  
"Why should I be accused of being like her; when I've done nothing wrong?"  
"You helped with the attack on Simba and tried with Zira to take over pride  
rock," Hazaa stated as she stood and began advancing towards Vitani.  
"As far as I am concerned," Hazaa raised her dark tanned head up, "she  
shouldn't be welcomed here, she's an outsider and...."  
"Leave her alone Hazaa," Jabari stood and approached the lioness, "stay out  
of this; she's done nothing to you."  
Kamaria nodded her head in agreement, "yes Hazaa, that's enough; I was  
about to say so myself but Jabari beat me to it."  
"But..."  
"Silence!"  
Jafari shouted at Hazaa who shrunk back as the king's powerful voice rang  
out.  
"I'm not staying long," Vitani said to the king as she bowed, "I guarantee  
that."  
"You are always welcome here my niece," Kamaria said as she patted the  
lioness's shoulder, thinking that a nuzzle would be to much.  
"Here you go," Vitani looked to see Jabari drop a wilderbeast's leg in  
front of her, "saved some for you."  
"Thanks," Vitani said as she began eating.  
"Oh yes Vitani," Jafari began as Vitani respectfully put the leg down,  
"this is my son Jabari, he is Kamaria's stepson; and over there are Kamaria  
and I children. Our daughters Kalona, Seege, and Rachida; and our two sons  
Komo and Chimio."  
"Yes, Jabari's mother was killed by an injury," Kamaria stated, "Jabari was  
only a cub, then I came along and ever since then, I've been his mother."  
Vitani watched as the rest of the Mukoma pride went about there business;  
while she continued eating the part of the wilderbeast.  
  
Later, as the pride each went to there sleeping spots, Kamaria approached  
Vitani.  
"We've made you a bed," she offered warmly.  
"Thanks," Vitani replied as she thankfully made her way over to it.  
"Goodnight Vitani," Jabari's said as he walked past towards his parents.  
"Vitani? I said goodnight..."  
"I'm supposed to be grateful?"  
"I was just trying to be friendly towards you," Jabari retorted.  
"I don't trust friendly, males, so just please leave me alone," Vitani  
answered, "but, thanks for sticking up for me today."  
Jabari just nodded and did what Vitani had asked him to do.  
The young lioness flopped down on the grass and with in seconds, was fast  
asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 7*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow, the quickest update I've ever made on a story!!!!!  
I hope you like this chapter, if you have any thoughts, ideas, or  
suggestions you know what to do with them by now!!!  
lol!!!!!!  
See you guys soon, thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi guys, thanks to all of my awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!! I hope you'll  
come back and read more of my story!!!!!!  
  
Floweramon: Thanks for your complement, I love your story, it's awesome!  
Thanks for reviewing mine!!  
Sheena: Here's more like you've asked for! :))) Thanks for your review!!  
narfgirl: Thanks for your review, keep reading to find out what happens!!!  
Doppleganger: Keep reading, all will be explained as to how Kamaria got to  
be queen in Jabari's pride!! Thanks for your review, I hope you'll like  
this chapter!!  
AmberCab1: Thanks for your review!! I was just wondering where you got  
your names for your lionesses; when I was looking up names to name my  
lions/lionesses I came across the name, "Eshe," Swahili for, "life." I  
know its not the same as, "Eshma," but I thought it sounded close...  
  
Ok all, please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
It was early, Nala could tell that as she stretched, looking at the sun  
that she knew would begin to rise at any moment. The queen rolled onto her  
back, her body brushing against Simba's as she did so; how wonderful she  
thought, being able to wake up to the sight of her mate each morning. It  
was a sight that the queen had never taken for granted.  
  
******  
  
In the Mukoma pride, Vitani rolled over onto her stomach; in a attempt to  
block the sun that was beginning to peak over the horizon. Hearing a twig  
snap however, made Vitani's ears perk up and rotate towards the sound, if  
it was someone coming to wake her, she didn't want to be bothered.  
Sighing as no one came to her, she layed her ears back down against her  
head and drifted back to sleep.  
  
******  
  
"Nala, Nala, wake up," it was Simba that stood over her, nudging her with a  
paw. The sun was high up, and his wife had not awakened.  
"Simba?"  
she said groggily;  
"Yeah, come on, the sun's up," Simba said as he licked her cheek and the  
lioness sat up.  
After sharing there morning kiss, the royal couple walked down towards the  
watering hole to get a drink.  
"Any news on Vitani?"  
Nala asked when they had finished;  
"No; Nala, I'm sure she's....."  
"Your majesties?"  
Both of them turned to look behind them as a gofer popped his head out of a  
hole in the ground;  
"Your hynisess?"  
He asked, looking at the two lions, "I would like to say that I am sorry on  
the loss of your daughter."  
"Our daughter?"  
Simba inquired, lowering his head in order to look at the small animal eye  
to eye;  
"Yes sire, I had heard that she had run away."  
"I think you mean my daughter, Vitani," Nala stated as she to leaned down  
to face the gofer.  
"Right, that's her name," he said.  
An idea came in to Nala's head as she leaned closer, "could you do  
something for me?"  
"Of course your hyness, anything for you, what can I do?"  
"Find out where my daughter is using the underground," Nala replied.  
The mammal thought a moment, "sure, I mean yes, I can do that for you."  
"Great; thank you, come back as soon as you find out anything, come  
straight to pride rock," Nala instructed as the small animal got a  
frightened look on his face.  
"All the way to pride rock?"  
Nala couldn't help but laugh, "don't worry, no one will eat you...."  
She gave him a look asking for his name.  
"Kone," he replied before he pulled himself out of the hole and bowed  
before the king and queen, "I shal have the news as soon as I hear it."  
"Very well," Nala replied as the gofer slipped back into the underground.  
Nala turned to Simba, who wore a thoughtful look on his face.  
"What?"  
She asked;  
"I think I've seen that gofer before..."  
  
******  
  
"Good morning Vitani," Kamaria said as Vitani looked up from the watering  
hole.  
"Good morning queen Kamaria," Vitani said as she bowed.  
Kamaria chuckled, "really Vitani, you don't need to bow to me, or call me  
'Queen Kamaria', we are related you know."  
"Oh; right," Vitani stated as she saw Jabari walking towards them.  
"Morning mom, morning Vitani," Jabari greeted as he nuzzled his stepmother.  
"How are you Jabari?"  
Kamaria asked her son as she nuzzled him back;  
"I'm doing fine, what about you Vitani?"  
"I'm ok," she answered.  
An awkward silence fell between them until Kamaria broke it, "you know  
Jabari, since Vitani is new around here, maybe you could show her around  
the Mukoma lands?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
Jabari said, "you up for that Vitani?"  
"Really Kamaria, I don't need to see the lands, I was planning on just  
leaving today."  
"Oh come on, stay at least one more day; you'll have more energy for travel  
tomorrow," Kamaria replied.  
"Alright, we'll go after we eat," Vitani conceded as she looked and saw six  
lionesses carrying a plump zebra between them.  
"Sounds good," Jabari retorted as they followed Kamaria back towards the  
kill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of Chapter 8*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you all think, I hope you like it, see  
you all soon!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all!!  
  
Here's chapter 9, I know it's long; sorry about that...but I really hope  
you like it!  
  
Ceci1: Here's chapter 9, I hope you like it!  
  
A note to Narfgirl: I didn't get your review; cause of ff.net messing  
up...but thanks for thinking of me!! :))  
  
Well all, enjoy this chapter!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Back at Pride rock, a small gofer skirted up the steplike rocks to the top  
of the huge structure and began glancing around for the king or his wife.  
Not seeing them, the animal sat down and waited for them to return. As he  
looked out at the sun drenched lands, he yelped in surprise as a giant form  
blocked the light.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Kone turned to see a lioness above him;  
"I, I have a message for there majesties," Kone replied as he stood and  
bowed at the lioness whom he had just recognized to be Kiara.  
"Oh," she replied, "they're in the den, I'll be right back."  
Kiara answered as she disappeared in to the cavern's shadows;  
After waiting for a brief moment, Kone watched as Simba and Nala exited the  
cave and walked to sit next to him.  
"Do you have any news on my daughter? Do you know where she is? Is she  
alright?"  
"Nala, calm down," Simba gently said as he leaned closer to his mate and  
the gofer cleared his throat.  
"Yes your highnesses, I have brought news," he began, "Vitani is fine, she  
is staying at the Mukoma pride."  
"The Mukoma pride?"  
Nala repeated as she stood up on the rock and looked down at the mammal in  
front of her.  
"Yes, I got the news just moments ago," Kone replied as Nala smiled.  
"Thank you Kone, you may leave," Nala said as she patted him on his head  
and watch him bow and run back towards his hole.  
Relieved, Nala sat down and sighed, leaning against Simba;  
"I'm so glad she's alright," Nala said.  
"Me to, at least we know where she is, and that she's in your sister's  
pride."  
"Simba," Nala began, "Simba, do you think she knows?"  
"Yes, no doubt Kamaria has told her," Simba replied as he nuzzled her and  
she sighed once again.  
  
******  
  
In the Mukoma lands, the subject of Simba and Nala's conversation lay under  
a tree, shielding herself from the hot African sun. As she lay, relaxing  
as she digested the zebra, Vitani closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet  
scent of nature. Her serenity was broken however, as she heard the parting  
of grass blades coming from the left of her.  
"Ready to go?"  
Jabari inquired as Vitani lifted her head from her paws;  
"You don't have to do this cause your parents want you to," she said as she  
stood up.  
"I know, but I want to," Jabari replied as the two began walking through  
out the lands.  
"This is our water hole; but you've seen it already," Jabari remarked as  
they past.  
"Over here," the lion continued as they walked past the watering hole,  
"here is the tree of the beginning."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, from what I was told, the first king and queen of the Mukoma lands  
met here and fell in love," Jabari said as Vitani held back a laugh.  
"Oh really?"  
She said, voice dripping with sarcasm;  
"Yes, come on, there's lots to see," Jabari said as Vitani sighed and  
followed the lion.  
  
******  
  
As Vitani toured the lands with Jabari, Nala and Simba were making a trip  
of there own to the Mukoma pride.  
"Do you think she'll still be here?"  
Nala asked as they approached the boarder of the land, "yes, I think so."  
Simba replied as he roared and waited for a response, for every king knew  
that when entering another's territory, one needed to roar to announce  
there presents. As the couple waited, a roar sounded and Nala raised her  
head to see her sister and husband running towards them.  
"Come on," Nala said as the two ran to meet up with the other royal couple.  
"Oh Nala," Kamaria smiled as she reached her half sister, "it's so good to  
see you."  
Nala smiled back as the two nuzzled;  
"How are you Simba?"  
Jafari inquired as the lions raised there tails in greeting;  
"I'm well, and you?"  
"I'm well," Jafari retorted as the four lions made there way to sit under a  
tree and talk.  
"Before you ask Nala, your daughter is here; but she's out with my son  
Jabari; he's showing her the lands," king Jafari said as he smiled.  
"So, she's alright then?"  
"Yes Nala, she's good; though I don't believe she's a very happy lioness."  
Kamaria said as she nuzzled her sister again, "she feels like she doesn't  
belong anywhere."  
"How do you know?"  
Nala inquired;  
"Nala, I see it in her eyes," the younger lioness replied.  
"So, tell me about all that is new," Kamaria asked, changing the subject.  
  
******  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
Vitani's slightly agitated voice asked as the two lions walked to what  
Jabari called; his favorite spot.  
"Man, why are you so," he paused for a right word.  
"So what?"  
Vitani snapped, turning her head to face him;  
The young lioness was getting a little more than fed up with the slightly  
older lion; he had showed her the many waterfalls, lakes, and ponds that  
dotted the Mukoma landscape. He had shown her the hunting grounds; and had  
more than once accidently brushed up against her flank while walking.  
While they had stopped in order to get a drink, she had caught him gazing  
at her from the corner of her eye.  
It were these thoughts that were coursing through out her brain as they  
finally made there way to, "Jabari's spot."  
It was set upon a small cliff that overlooked the wide expanse of the open  
grasslands. In order to actually fall, one had to jump off a ledge to a  
grassy field below and then came the larger drop to the bottom where lye  
more open plains.  
"Isn't this nice?"  
Jabari asked as he sat near the ledge;  
"It looks, barren to me," Vitani answered as she looked around where she  
stood.  
"All I see is grass, green grass," she finished as she looked at her paws,  
"even my paws have more color than this."  
"Hmmm, you just don't know beauty," Jabari commented as he raised his head,  
"green is a beautiful color, if you just give it a chance."  
"It's a color, no big, let's go back," Vitani said as she turned.  
"oh come on, give this place at least a chance," Jabari replied as she  
sighed and sat beside him, a little ways off. After a moment of silence,  
the lioness stood, "I've seen it, let's go."  
"Vitani," Jabari stood and walked towards her, "don't you know how to  
appreciate things?"  
"Don't talk to me about appreciation," the lioness snapped, "I just don't  
find the color green all that great."  
"I do," he said as he looked in her eyes and Vitani lowered her head.  
"I'm leaving," she snapped again as she backed up away from Jabari.  
"I'll go back with you," the lion offered as he turned, "come on."  
"I didn't ask for your help," Vitani shot back, "I don't need your help, I  
don't need you! I don't need green or this walk; but I most importantly  
don't need help finding my way back. I'm a lion, I'll follow our scent  
back; so once again, I don't need your hel....."  
As the word left her lips, Vitani stepped off the ledge of the smaller  
cliff; and began slipping downwards. As she dug her sharp claws in to the  
earth, the soft dirt and grass began to give way under her paws.  
"J-Jabari?"  
Her eyes met the older lion's brown orbs, "umm, Jabari, I..."  
"Need my help?"  
A coy smile crossed the lion's features, and Vitani vowed that if she got  
off this ledge that she'd slap it right off his face.  
Vitani's paws slipped farther down and Jabari could've laughed at her  
expression as he gracefully leapt over her and landed behind her form as  
she practically fell backwards. Placing his two front paws on each side of  
her body, he hoisted her up and watched her fall literally head over feet.  
He jumped up and began running, laughing his head off;  
"I bet you can find your way back now!"  
He shouted as he looked back and saw her running at top speed towards him;  
as Jabari ran, the warm wind whipped at his mane as her body came crashing  
down upon him, her onix claws slightly extended.  
"You," her voice was cold as she panted, her breath coming in quick gasps  
against his chocolate colored mane, "You..."  
"I saved you," he grunted as she pressed her full weight on top of him,  
pinning him to the ground.  
"You, I..."  
Inwardly the lion smiled, he had wounded her, made her speechless; he  
wondered if anyone had done such a thing before. He struggled beneath her  
and she allowed him to stand as he turned to face her, getting a hard swipe  
with claws retracted across his face.  
Jabari sucked air through his teeth, as pain pounded through out his head  
as he staggered backwards.  
"Let's go," Vitani commanded as she turned towards the Mukoma lands.  
Sighing, Jabari followed her back home.  
As Vitani walked against the wind, the young lioness allowed a small smile  
spread across her features; for she knew that he would've saved her anyway.  
  
******  
  
"We better get back," Simba commented as he stood and stretched, "we left  
Kovu and Kiara in charge."  
"Hurry, run!"  
Kamaria joked as the four lions laughed;  
"So, it's agreed then?"  
Nala inquired as Jafari and Kamaria walked with them back to there boarder.  
"Yes, I think it'll be a fine match," Jafari said.  
"We won't mention it to them, knowing Jabari, I can tell that he has a  
slight crush on her," Kamaria agreed, "let nature do it's magic."  
"Good," Nala said as she smiled.  
"Yes, it's clear he's not fond of Hazaa," Jafari said, "she is his well, X  
betrothal."  
As they approached the boarder, the four lions said there goodbyes and  
Kamaria and Jafari watched as Simba and Nala made there way back to pride  
rock.  
"Do you think this'll work?"  
Nala asked her mate;  
"I hope so; but I honestly don't know," Simba answered.  
"We have to have faith," Nala said as the couple nuzzled and continued on  
there way; as back in the Mukoma lands, Jafari reassured Kamaria of the  
same thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Chapter 9*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please everyone RR!!!! Leave thoughts, ideas, and suggestions in an e-  
mail or a review..lol, you know what to do by now.  
Hope you guys like it, I'll see you soon!! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi all!!  
I'm so sorry it took a while for me to update, I had some writer's block on  
this story...  
But, I'm back!! :)))  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!  
  
Nina Angel: Thanks for your complement, I'll e-mail you ASAP!! I hope  
you'll continue to read!!  
HPnLOTRrox: Wow, thanks for reading and reviewing so much!!!!!!!!  
:))))))))) I hope you like chapter 10!!  
narfgirl: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!!  
Ceci1: Thanks for reading and reviewing, they really mean a lot!!!!!!!!!!  
:)))))) Please come back!! Bambi: Thanks for your review, hope you enjoy  
chapter 10!!!  
  
Ok, now for the reason you're all here... please RR and tell me what you  
think!!!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
The next morning donned bright as Vitani stretched under the tree that she  
had been sleeping the night before. Rising to her paws, she silently  
padded towards the water hole and bent her head, allowing the cool water to  
greet her dry mouth. Shaking her head in order to clear the sleep from it,  
the young lioness circled the watering hole and layed down on the other  
side. Resting her head on her paws, the lioness thought to herself.  
'I'll leave today, but where will I go?'  
It didn't matter; Vitani somehow knew that she may be running for the rest  
of her life.  
'What are you running from? Nala doesn't know where you are, not even Kovu  
knows; you're safe here'  
"You're wrong," Vitani murmured as she raised her eyes towards the slowly  
rising sun. However, hearing a soft crunch of paws on the grass made  
Vitani lower it again; however she knew the lion's scent.  
"Vitani, what are you doing?"  
Kamaria's quiet voice floated across the water;  
"I'm leaving," Vitani replied bluntly.  
"You're leaving, today?"  
"Yes, however I'll wait until the others awaken so I can say a proper  
goodbye," Vitani answered.  
"Well," Kamaria began, standing and stretching, "would you like to help me  
with the morning hunt?"  
'Do I have a choice?'  
Vitani thought; but nevertheless, she stood and walked over to a tree and  
began sharpening her claws along it's bark.  
"I've seen you hunt," Kamaria commented as she walked over to the other  
lioness and started doing the same to her own claws, "you hunt well."  
"Thanks, comes from," she stopped, "thank you."  
"It comes from what?"  
Kamaria urged, "your mother? Nala, she's a very excellent huntress."  
"No, I was going to say it comes from all the training my mother put us  
threw while growing up in order to kill Simba," Vitani replied, her tone  
cold.  
"Vitani," Kamaria started, "I'm sorry for bringing that up."  
"Fine," the lioness retorted as she retracted her claws, "lets go."  
The older lioness nodded her head as the two of them split up, in order to  
find a suitable kill. However, Kamaria had a different agenda, slinking  
low to the ground so that Vitani couldn't see her, Kamaria watched the  
younger lioness's skills at the art of hunting.  
'Yes, go Vitani.'  
Kamaria thought as her eyes fixed on Vitani as she stocked an unaware zebra  
through the tall grass. Kamaria watched Vitani's stealth, slow movements  
as she closed in for the kill.  
'This is your kill'  
Kamaria thought as the young lioness sprung in to action, quickly bringing  
the zebra down with one hard swipe of her paw. The queen watched in awe as  
Vitani's teeth shown in the sunlight for one moment, then biting with a  
savage force in to the animals neck the next.  
'Yes, she'll make an excellent huntress leader'  
Kamaria thought as Vitani licked her lips and Kamaria raised herself from  
the long grass.  
"Vitani, you did wonderful!"  
The queen cheered, "I mean, when I first saw you hunt, you were with the  
others; but seeing you take down that zebra all by yourself, it was  
fantastic!"  
"Thanks Kamaria," Vitani replied, "we need to take this back to everyone."  
The two lionesses picked up the dead zebra and half dragged, half carried  
the body back to Jafari and the lion pride.  
  
"I'm telling you Jafari, she was amazing," Kamaria said to her mate as  
everyone gathered around.  
"You brought down an entire zebra by yourself?"  
Jafari inquired, smiling at Vitani;  
"Yes, I did," Vitani replied as she smiled.  
"Vitani, you were amazing, I have an offer for you," Kamaria began then  
stopped, hanging her head, "but, you're leaving..."  
"What is it?"  
Vitani asked;  
"Well, I was hoping that perhaps, you could become our lead huntress,"  
Kamaria said.  
"But your majesty, I'm the lead huntress," Hazaa began, walking up to the  
group, "you said it yourself."  
"Well, that was before Vitani came along, believe me Hazaa, you follow  
Vitani's lead, your hunting will improve," Kamaria replied and smiled.  
"But, she's leaving isn't she," Hazaa's eyes locked with Vitani, "I'm sure  
she has places to go."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right Hazaa Vitani, Jafari and I will walk with you  
to the boarder whenever you're ready to go."  
Vitani sat down in the grass, contemplating on the queen's offer.  
'What do I have to lose?'  
"It'll be a shame to lose a lioness with such hunting skills," Kamaria said  
to Jafari who nodded his head in agreement.  
"Alright, I'll stay," Vitani said.  
"You will?"  
"Yeah," Vitani said.  
"Oh Vitani, I'm sure that with you leading the lionesses in the hunts  
they'll be more successful and more often!"  
"I know you look kind of well, skinny for a lioness but I'm sure you'll do  
a great job!"  
Jabari commented as he past Vitani, "can I watch you hunt sometime?"  
The lion inquired;  
"I don't care," Vitani replied.  
"I can't wait to see you hunt!"  
"I wonder how she'll train us?"  
"She doesn't look like she'd be a good huntress; but if our queen says she  
is..."  
"I'm impressed, she brought down a full grown zebra all by herself?"  
As the pride welcomed Vitani as there new hunt leader, Hazaa slunk off in  
to the trees.  
'You stupid bitch, you've taken Jabari away from me, you stool my rank as  
lead huntress in the pride, what next?'  
Hazaa thought as she neared a stream and splashed right in to it's cool  
water;  
"You've taken everything!!"  
Hazaa roared as she pounded the water with her paw, picking up rocks with  
her teeth and hurling them across towards the other side.  
As the young lioness neared the water's edge, she made a silent vile; that  
as soon as the opportunity arose, that she'd claim back her position within  
the pride, win back Jabari, and exact her revenge upon the lioness that  
caused her downfall.  
  
End Of Chapter 10  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like it, please leave a review!!! As always, if you  
have thoughts or suggestions, feel free to e-mail me or leave a review!!!  
Bye all, see you soon!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi you all!!  
  
I'm so so very very sorry for not updating in a long time! I was studying  
for final exams and I couldn't find the time to write! I'm so sorry,  
chapters should come more often now that I'll be graduating from high  
school!!!!! Yeah!!!!! I graduate in less than a week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Just keep in mind that if chapters/updates don't come very quickly, I'm  
moving out of my house, getting stuff ready for college in the Fall(there's  
a lot to do), and a whole bunch of other crap, so I'm sorry if stuff  
doesn't get out very often, but I will not give up on this story!!!!  
Now time to thank my wonderful awesome reviewers!!!  
  
NinetalesLuver: I'm sorry for the formatting mistakes, I don't know how to  
fix them and I don't have anyone to read it for me. I hope you can  
overlook this and continue to read; also, thank you for your complement!  
gothic lioness: Thank you so much for your review, what you said means a  
lot to me, it really does, thank you so much and please continue reading, I  
hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!  
HPnLOTRrox: I hope you like this chapter, there's a lot of, "things," put  
in here that the lions are thinking! Thanks so much for your review!  
Ceci1: I hope you like this chapter, I hope you'll come back and read!!  
narfgirl: Thanks so much for reviewing, I hope you'll like this chapter!!  
Bambi: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you'll like this chapter; here's a hint  
for you (all) you'll see that Hazaa didn't know everything!!  
  
Now, for what you're all here fore... enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
:::  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Weeks later at pride rock, Nala awoke as the sun's rays lit the cave that  
her, Simba, and the others slept in as a pride. Feeling thirsty, the  
lioness stood, stretched, and walked carefully around her sleeping friends  
towards the entrance of the cave. Looking back to make sure all was well  
before leaving, Nala walked down towards the water hole. Bending her head,  
she gazed at her reflection in the clear water. Her green eyes looked  
tired to her, and her pregnancy was now visible, the cub or cubs inside of  
her moving now and again, then stopping and then picking up there kicks.  
Finally drinking, Nala relished the smooth sweet taste of the water, as  
well as the moment alone. Thoughts of Vitani floated across her mind, and  
the queen tried to push them back as she layed down on her side and sighed.  
She hoped to hear something on the progress of the romance between Jabari  
and her oldest daughter, but so far there had been nothing reported.  
  
:::  
  
In the Mukoma lands, the future king woke up and walked along his own  
watering hole, loving the feel of the soft dirt beneath his paws. It had  
been one moon since Vitani's arrival in to his father's pride and Jabari  
couldn't help beginning to fall in love with the hard core lioness. On the  
surface, Vitani virtually ignored him, brushing past him, moving farther  
away from him whenever times arose that the pride needed to gather, and  
avoiding him around others. However, Jabari began seeing through her mask;  
and when they were alone together, she'd often sit and talk with him, even  
going on walks and once, having a water fight. Jabari smiled at the care  
free Vitani of that day, there had been a difference in her that he  
couldn't place. As he raised his head, the lioness in his thoughts sprung  
in to his field of vision.  
"Hey Vitani, what's going on?"  
He asked, running up to her as she sharpened her claws along the bark of a  
tree.  
"I'm going hunting," she replied as Jabari sat next to her on the soft  
green grass.  
"You know," he began, "you still haven't let me watch you hunt."  
"You've just never been around," she retorted.  
"Can I see you hunt then?"  
"Fine, keep low in the grass, don't make a noise, don't move, and do not  
try and help me."  
Jabari had to hold back a laugh, "yes my queen."  
Jabari said sarcastically as Vitani playfully cuffed him;  
"Shut up and lets go."  
  
"Slut."  
Hazaa sat crouched in the tall grass, just feet away from Vitani and  
Jabari, overhearing and seeing what had just taken place. Anger ran in her  
blood like a raging river but the young lioness wasn't about rash action,  
she was more cunning, more devious than just going out and fighting Vitani.  
Seeing the little slut, as Hazaa called her begin her hunt, Hazaa left her  
cover and went back to the pride, her head down in thought.  
'At least my betrothal to Jabari is finalized, she can take my position as  
lead huntress, she can mate with him and produce all the male cubs she  
likes, but she'll never be queen.'  
Hazaa smiled as these thoughts comforted her as she walked to a crop of  
trees and layed down. Raising her ears from her head, she picked up the  
voices of Jafari and Kamaria, talking not far off.  
"You know Jafari, having those two become betrothed was the greatest idea  
you've ever had!"  
Kamaria said as she nuzzled her mate;  
"Well, she's the best lioness, besides you, that this pride has; and my son  
deserves the best," Jafari replied.  
Lying under the trees, Hazaa smiled as her pride swelled with in her.  
'If only Vitani was here to hear this, then she wouldn't think she is so  
special.'  
She thought as she giggled, relishing the thoughts as her being Jabari's  
queen, having his heirs, and banishing Vitani.  
"She'll be the best queen, and with her and Jabari's markings, they'll have  
beautiful cubs," Kamaria smiled, "I wish they would pick up the romance a  
bit!"  
'Hmmm...'  
Hazaa thought as she sighed, content mixed with pride showing on her face.  
"Well Kamaria, you know Vitani, she's not like Hazaa who goes for my son  
just to improve her status," Jafari retorted as Hazaa gasped in shock.  
'What?!?!'  
Hazaa thought, there conversation running like antelope through her mind;  
"Yes Jafari, Vitani will make an excellent queen," Kamaria replied.  
In the crop of trees Hazaa stood, rage along with hate coursing through out  
her veins as she began running through out the land that should be her own.  
"Damn you, you stupid whore!"  
Hazaa screamed as her paws dug up dirt and grass as she ran, her extended  
claws digging in to the soft earth.  
'This is it, you've taken the last and only thing that was mine!!!'  
The voice in her head yelled as she kept running, finally collapsing onto a  
soft patch of ground.  
"You, You'll pay, you'll regret that you ever set paw here!"  
Hazaa shouted as she roared, the realization that her world is gone hitting  
her.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 11:::  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked it, please RR all and tell me what you think!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi all!!!!  
Here's chapter 12, I hope you all like it!!  
Time to thank my awesome reviewers!!!!  
  
BambiC.a.b: Just wait and see what happens, hope you'll like it!!  
narfgirl: Thanks for your review; yes there are plans, hope you like it!  
Yes, graduation was so much fun!!! I'm free from school!!!!! Finally!!!!  
Ceci1: Here's the next chapter, thanks for reading!!!  
  
Hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think!!!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"That was so awesome!"  
Jabari cheered as he helped Vitani carry the dead wilderbeast back towards  
the pride.  
"Thanks," Vitani replied as they walked on in silence.  
  
"Oh, here they come now!"  
Kamaria's voice rang out as she ran over towards the couple as they made  
there way with the animal;  
"Thank Vitani, she did it all herself," Jabari said as the lioness nodded.  
"It was no trouble, I hope you like it your maj..."  
"Vitani please, call us Kamaria and Jafari," the queen stated as Jafari  
roared in order to call the rest of the pride so they could eat.  
  
Far off in the land, Hazaa heard the roar but did not move to go eat  
whatever Vitani had caught. She lay, unmoving on the grass as a plan began  
to form in her head. As time past, Hazaa knew that she had to put her plan  
in to action.  
'Not only will I get rid of Vitani, but I will also get rid of the king and  
queen themselves.'  
A low laugh emanated from Hazaa's throat as she went in search for what she  
was looking for; and after a few minutes of walking, she found the spot she  
was looking for. Treading down a steep hill, Hazaa came across a cave.  
"Perfect," she murmured as she looked inside, seeing a shear drop off on  
the other side of the cavern, "just perfect."  
Walking back up the steep hill she saw the tall pillars of rock that  
towered above her, choosing a tall crumbling rock, she knew that her weight  
would be enough to send it tumbling.  
All the young lioness needed was an opportunity...  
  
That opportunity finally came as the hot African sun reached it's full peek  
in the sky and Vitani and Jabari were off walking the lands. To make her  
story believable, Hazaa ran through a thorn bush, to create scratches along  
her body.  
Then she made a B line towards Kamaria and Jafari, running at top speed.  
"Your highnesses?!?!"  
Hazaa reached Kamaria and Jafari, panting from her long run.  
"Your Highnesses? Please, please, I need your help!"  
Hazaa sat in front of the king and queen, a panicked look in her eyes;  
"What is it Hazaa?"  
Jafari inquired, looking at the distressed lioness;  
"It's Jabari," she said, "he's been hurt!"  
Tears began running down her face, "I saw him walking with Vitani and he,  
he tripped or something, I didn't get a good look at it or what happened,  
all I know is he's hurt!"  
"I'll run down and see what it is, Kamaria you stay here with Hazaa."  
"But your majesty, I have to show you where it is!"  
Hazaa's voice was becoming panicked, and it was no acting as she saw the  
potential for her plan to fall apart.  
"She's right Jafari, come Hazaa, let's go," Kamaria began as she stood up  
but Jafari wasn't so easily moved.  
"How do we know you aren't lying?"  
"Please your highness, I would never lye when it concerns your son, please  
believe me, for your son's sake," Hazaa replied as she stared in to the  
king's brown eyes.  
"Alright, show us."  
With out another word, Hazaa sped off towards the cave, Jafari and Kamaria  
following behind.  
As they ran down the hill, Hazaa stopped at the entrance of the cave, and  
Kamaria and Jafari stopped behind her.  
"Where is he?"  
Jafari's sharp voice broke Hazaa's thoughts as she walked inside the  
cavern.  
"He's near here, I'm going to get him but I thought this will be a good  
place to help him."  
The vengeful lioness stepped back as Kamaria and Jafari went in to the  
cavern and sat down;  
"Stay here, I'll be right back!"  
Hazaa shouted as she ran back up the hill;  
"Oh god Jafari, what if something horrible has h...."  
Kamaria's sentence was cut off as she looked up and saw a huge pillar of  
rock come hurdling down the hill, straight for the cavern's entrance.  
"What the?"  
Jafari gasped in awe as the pillar came crashing in front of the two lions,  
blocking any means of escape. The heap of rock completely covered the  
opening, and any slight movement and the broken pillar could come crashing  
in on them, crushing the lions. Kamaria walked quickly to the other side  
of the cavern, gazing downwards at the tall cliff that greeted her sight.  
Raising her head, she met Hazaa's gloating eyes as the lioness ran to  
finish the job.  
"Oh no Jafari, she, we, we," the queen couldn't get the words out.  
"We're trapped," Jafari whispered as the rock began to slowly give in  
around them.  
  
Hazaa smiled as she sped off to find Jabari and Vitani, part one of her  
plan going off with out a problem.  
  
'Now it's time to finish what I've started.'  
  
The lioness thought as she spotted Jabari and Vitani in the distance  
talking and laughing, she crouched down and crept closer.  
  
Phase two already in motion...  
  
:::End Of Chapter 12:::  
  
A/N: Please RR, I'll see you all soon!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi all, I'm finally back with chapter 13!!

I hope you all enjoy this!!

Time to thank my awesome reviewers!!!!! They mean so much to me!!!

Katera: Wow, thank you so much for reviewing, almost every chapter of this story!!! Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter!!!!

Alforce Zero: Thanks for your review, I hope you'll come back and continue reading!

Narfgirl: Thanks for always reviewing!! I hope you like the chapter!!!

AmberCab1: Yes Amber, the end is drawing near, keep reading to find out what happens next!!

Ceci1: Thanks so much for reviewing!! Just hang on, the part two of Hazaa's plan unfolds!!

Bambi: Thanks for your wonderful review! I'm glad you think my story is good, I love your stories to!!

Doppleganger: Just wait and see... I hope you'll like it!!!

Now all, for the chapter you've been waiting, waiting, waiting and waiting for!!!!!!!

Chapter 13:

Sighing as she slunk closer to Vitani and Jabari, Hazaa raised herself from the tall grass and trotted towards the talking couple.

"So that's how my parents met," Jabari was saying as Hazaa approached.

"Vitani."

Hazaa began, her voice forward and direct, "I want to talk to you."

The lioness being addressed turned her head and met her eyes;

"About what?"

"I want to talk to you," Hazaa repeated, "now."

"I'll wait here, go see what she wants," Jabari stated as anger boiled in Hazaa's body for his blayten disregard of her.

At Vitani's nod, Jabari walked away a few paces as Vitani made her way over to the evil lioness.

"What do you want?"

She inquired, sitting down as her tail swished from side to side;

"I want to talk to you, and tell you how I feel about you."

She raised a paw in the air, singleing for Vitani to remain quiet.

"It's bad enough that you came here and just, made yourself right at home in the Mukoma lands, but whenever you began to affect my life, is when you became on my bad side."

"How have I affected your life?"

Hazaa gritted her teeth and spat, "how can you ask such a question? First of all, you stole my rank in the pride, I was the lead huntress and you took it away from me!"

"It was offered," Vitani began but was sharply cut off.

"Shut up! After you humiliated me in front of my pride, you again took away the only lion that meant anything to me!"

Hazaa calmed down as her eyes bored in to Vitani's orbs;

"What are you talking about?"

Vitani inquired as from a ways off, Jabari picked up his ears;

"Jabari, you took my place, I was supposed to be queen, not you! Look at you, you'd make a pathetic queen. You're skinny, irresponsible, ugly, what good would you be for bearing cubs in to the world?!"

For once in her life, Vitani found herself speechless until a thought crossed her mind.

"How am I irresponsible?"

"What kind of lioness abandons her pride?"

Hazaa retorted as she sighed;

"How have I taken Jabari away from you?"

Hazaa smiled inwardly to herself, the plan was working perfectly.

"Right Vitani, as if you didn't know," Hazaa stated.

"Know what?"

Vitani asked, her curiosity peeked;

"Jabari, come here!"

Hazaa called as the lion rose to his paws and walked over to the two lionesses;

"What?"

"Is it true that Vitani is your queen," Hazaa inquired as Jabari lowered his head and if lions could blush, he'd be doing it then. Instead he replied, "yes, I consider her my queen."

"You see Vitani, he admits it! He admits that you've been betrothed all along and that the only reason that they, Jabari, Kamaria, and Jafari, wanted you to stay is so you'll take my place as queen!"

Hazaa roared as Jabari wore a shocked look upon his face while Vitani had anger plastered on her own.

"You, you knew!"

Vitani yelled, disbelief clear in her voice as Hazaa stepped back;

"No," Jabari managed, "Vitani, I swear I didn't know."

His voice filled with awe, shock, and surprise, "I didn't know, you have to believe me I d..."

The future king didn't get to finish his sentence as Vitani lonched herself in the air, swinging a paw out with claws retracted, sending Jabari flying across the ground while Hazaa looked on in shock.

For a moment Jabari laid stunned on the ground, gasping as pain from the blow and impact coursed throughout his body.

With out another word, Vitani turned and began running, not caring where she was going or where she'd end up.

'To think I was starting to fall for him!'

She thought to herself as she ran, fueled by the anger running in her blood.

By this time, Jabari staggered to his paws as Hazaa rushed to his side and leaned against him, so as to support him.

"Jabari, I'm so sorry for this unfortunate," she paused as his eyes narrowed in to slits and he growled low in his throat.

"I did not know that my parents have arranged for Vitani and I to be married," he spat as his heart sped up and he looked in the direction that the love of his life had run.

Realization set in Hazaa's heart as in a flash,Jabari had her pinned to the hard ground, claws slightly extended at the lioness's throat.

"What, have, you done?"

Jabari hissed as he pressed on to the veins in Hazaa's neck.

"Who told..."

"I, I overheard..."

Jabari leapt off the lioness that he had always disliked, but now hated. She was the cause of Vitani running off and if he wouldn't hurry and catch up with her, he'd surely lose her.

Alone in the grasslands, Hazaa sat as a few low growls rose in her throat; as she watched Jabari along with the future of her rising status disappear.

:::End Of Chapter 13:::

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, please leave review andor suggestions if you have any!!

Thanks all, see you soon!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi all, I'm back with chapter 14!!!!!

Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update, college has started (and it really sucks and is hard) so I haven't had time to write anything!!

I hope you like this chapter; please tell me what you think!!

Now time to thank my awesome wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!!!

Krisness: Thanks so much for your review!! As for your question, wait and see! Thanks for reading!!

Katera: Thanks for reading; I hope you'll like this chapter!!!

Narfgirl: As for what happens to Hazaa, you'll find out in chapter 15!! So keep reading!! I really hope you'll like the chapter!

AmberCab1: Just wait and see Amber! Also, as with Hazaa being a bitch, you have no idea!!!

Pichooi: I know you've only read the first 9 chapters, but I hope you continue reading and thanks for the review!!

Ok all, now for the reason you're all here!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 14:

The young lioness kept running away from Jabari for she could hear his voice in the distance calling after her.

'Never never again!'

Vitani thought as other voices entered her range of hearing.

"Help, help, someone!! Anyone help us!!!"

Vitani halted and picked up her ears, listening for the voices again.

"Heeeeeelp!!!!!!"

'Kamaria?' she thought as a part of her fought for her not to go and help them.

"No," Vitani said out loud, "that's what the old Vitani would've done, not me, not now."

The lioness turned and began running to where she heard the screaming.

"Jafari, no one is going to come," Kamaria's soft voice stated as she hung her head in sadness.

"Don't say that, someone will have heard us," Jafari said, nuzzling his mate, "I remember when I first saw you." The king began, changing the subject, "you were so beautiful, you were what made me believe in love again. After Roula died, I didn't think that ever would happen again."

Kamaria sat down on the stone floor and leaned forward and began kissing the lion that had stolen her heart, many years ago. Jafari wrapped his front paws around her as the lioness began crying in to his mane.

"At least," she whispered, "I'll die with the lion that I love."

The king of the Mukoma lands purred as the both of them heard the pounding of paws on the surface.

"Jafari, J..."

"Hey, hey, we're in here!!!"

Kamaria shouted as Vitani stopped, looking down at the trap that Kamaria and Jafari were in. The lioness growled and ran back; however she tripped on a lose rock and tumbled in to the cave, right along with the king and queen.

"What the, are you alright?" Kamaria asked, breathing hard as the rocks had nearly fell on the both of them.

"What, Hazaa," Vitani said, after looking at the situation that all three of them were in now.

"Why were you running?"

"I heard your screaming, and even though I'm angry with you for your little arrangement that you had going with your son and me..."

"What arrangement?"

Jafari asked innocently as Vitani glared at him, "you know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Hazaa told me."

"She did?" Jafari inquired, "How..."

"I don't know, how could you?"

"Look Vitani," Kamaria began, "we wanted you to stay, not only for you to get to know Jabari, but for me to get the chance to know you."

"Yeah right," Vitani said but Jafari cut her off.

"It's true Vitani, although we'd be honored for you to become Jabari's queen, my wife wanted to know you and try to convince you to give Nala a chance."

"Anyways," Kamaria added, "you would make a wonderful queen and..."

"Flattery isn't going to work, that's what made me stay and get in this mess," Vitani replied as she looked around.

"Look, we're sorry," Jafari said as Vitani sat up.

"Look, you can beg at my paws for forgiveness later; but right now, we have to think of a way to get out of here."

"How are we going to do that? The entrance is blocked, and the cliff is high and if we fell..."

"Kamaria," Vitani began, "I've already come up with an idea, but I'll need your help."

'Of course she needs our help..' Jafari thought as Vitani continued with what she had in mind.

"This may be embarrassing; but get over that," Vitani began, "I need you two to mount one another; then I'll stand on your backs and jump to the hole that I fell through. When I was up there, I saw this low hanging branch that I can grab onto."

A moment of silence fell between the lions before Jafari spoke, "you're crazy."

"How so?"

"There's no way you can make that jump," the king stated, "and what will you do whenever you get out of here?"

"What do you think? I'm going to go hunting and catch a wilderbeast; and then I'll drag it all the way back and eat it, allowing the smell of fresh meat to taunt you!"

Vitani yelled, frustrated with how the king was acting towards her.

"Look, Zira may not have been my mother, but she did train me to take over pride rock; and one of her exercises was jumping high over things, what are you laughing at?"

"I just I just can't believe how calm you are in this situation," Kamaria said as Jafari smiled.

"It never pays to panic," Vitani replied as she cleared her throat, "are you ready?"

The royal couple didn't answer as Jafari mounted Kamaria, and Vitani stood a little ways back.

"What happens if you don't make the branch?"

"Then the rocks fall on top of us and we die," Vitani answered as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ready?"

Jafari and Kamaria nodded as the young lioness backed up as far as she could go, and took a running leap and jumped onto the lions, then as quick as lightening she sprinted upwards, the rocks nearly falling as she craned her neck and grabbed the branch between her teeth. Vitani inwardly smiled as the cheers of the king and queen filled her ears, as she made her way down from the tree being careful to avoid the hole she had made.

"I'll be back, just don't go anywhere!"

The lioness actually laughed, relief and adrenalin running through her vanes as she began running to alert the Mukoma pride of the situation.

"Komo, where is everyone?"

Hazaa approached the eldest child of Jafari and Kamaria.

"I don't know, on a hunt I think."

"Oh god, I just can't believe that Vitani would do something like this!"

"Do what?"

"Hey guys, we're back!"

Kalona, Jabari's half sister said as Seege and Rachida each helped her carry a dead zebra as Hazaa burst in to tears.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to help, but I c..."

"What's wrong with Hazaa," questioned Chimio, the last of Kamaria and Jafari's children to arrive, as more pride members gathered to eat.

"Where are our king and queen?"

Lyza inquired, being careful to call them that for she had recently joined the pride.

"All of you, I'm so sorry but, I, I have bad news."

"What?"

Rachida inquired as Hazaa began sobbing.

"Tell us Hazaa, what's wrong, is it our parents?"

Komo asked as several gasps went up in the pride.

"Yes," Hazaa replied softly, "Vitani found out that they wanted her and Jabari to become king and queen. Vitani didn't want to become queen and she got really angry at them. She she, killed them."

"She what?"

Komo inquired, stepping up to Hazaa, "how can one lioness kill two lions?"

"She trapped them and made a bunch of rocks fall on them, they were crushed to death. I saw the whole thing! I ran, I tried so hard to save them. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't save them!!"

Hazaa collapsed on the ground, whaling and began begging for forgiveness as Rachida began sobbing and many angry growls arose amongst the pride.

"Where is she?"

Chimio growled as Hazaa raised her head.

"I don't know I just can't believe..."

"All of you, I need your..."

Vitani ran up, panting at her run from the king and queen's cave.

"You," Seege snarled as the lions/lionesses began circling around her.

"How could you, you murdering bitch!" Kalona yelled as insults began in the pride.

"Throw her off a cliff!" one lioness screamed as Hazaa growled and Vitani looked up and noticed her standing there.

"Listen to me, whatever she told you is a lie! She's the one that..."

"Exile!!!" Lyza shouted over Vitani's protest.

"Kill her!!" Hazaa shrieked as Kalona, Seege, Rachida, Komo, and Chimio all lunged themselves at the other lioness.

"How can," she was hit hard over the head by Komo and she staggered back in to Rachida's claws who began tearing fur and flesh.

"Believe her!!!" Vitani shouted as she tried to fight back against the on slot of lions and lionesses.

A little ways off, Hazaa sat on her paws, smirking inside as the fight continued, Vitani losing momentum.

"Go for the eyes, break her jaw!!!!" Hazaa yelled as Vitani fell on the ground, surrounded by a flashback...

:::FLASHBACK::::

"Get him!!!" Zira's voice rang out orders as Lionesses began following them on Simba, "do what you must!!!!"

:::END OF FLASHBACK:::

"Vitani? Vitani?"

Jabari stood over Vitani's bloody body on the ground; as he glared at his brothers and sisters while Hazaa slunk away.

"Vitani please," Jabari began, "wake up, wake up!"

Vitani raised her head and opened her green eyes and stared at Jabari.

"J.. Jabari, I'm, I'm so sorry," she said as she closed her eyes and her head fell limp on the ground.

"You, all of you!!!!! How could you? How could you believe her!!!!" Jabari roared as he lashed out at Komo, swiping his head and back kicking one of his sisters.

"Oh no, oh no, did I, did I kill?"

Rachida's eyes widened in horror as she walked over towards the lioness.

"Where is Hazaa?"

Komo asked as they all looked to see where she had been.

"Go look for her, I'll stay with Vitani," Jabari said as his brothers and sisters split up in order to find the evil lioness.

Hazaa ran, needing to get to the cavern and if the rocks hadn't fallen on top of the king and queen, they certainly would when she got there.......

:::End Of Chapter 14:::

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews!!! Really, they all mean so much!! And guess what? I have 94 reviews!!!! That's more that I've gotten on any story!! Thank you all so very very much, I'll be back ASAP with the next chapter!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi all!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm back (FINALLY!!!) with chapter 15!!!!!!!!!!!

A nice long chapter, most likely the longest chapter I've ever written!!!!!

I hope you all like it, please tell me what you think!!!!!!

Now time to thank my awesome, wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!

Pichooi: Thanks so much for coming back and reading!!! I hope you like what happens to Hazaa!!

Kiara32: Thanks for reading and reviewing all 14 chapters!!!! That really meant a lot to me, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I hope you'll like chapter 15!!!!!!

Krisness: Thanks for reading!!! I hope you'll like chapter 15!! Just one more to go!! I hope you're feeling better from being sick.

Narfgirl: Thanks for reading the chapter!!!! It means a lot to me that you take the time to do so!! Everyone go read her TLK story, "Surviving the Stampede," it's awesome!!!!!!

Doppleganger: Your question will be answered in this chapter!!!! Thanks for reading, I hope you'll like this chapter!!!!!

Well all, for the reason you're here, enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

Also please, RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 15:

Seconds felt like hours as Jabari sat beside Vitani, licking her still bleeding cuts.

"You're going to be alright," he whispered as he picked up the large leaves and placed them over her wounds.

:::FLASHBACK:::

Jabari, son of Jafari and future king of his lands began walking back towards his pride with his head hung in sadness.

'I have lost her.'

He thought as he heard roaring and yelling coming from his pride. Picking up his speed in to a flat out run, Jabari skidded to a halt and gazed at the scene in front of him. On the ground was Vitani, and his brothers and sisters were ripping her apart.

"Stop it, what's going on!!!" Jabari shouted as he roared and charged in between him and his siblings.

"What are you doing? What's happened?"

Komo spoke up first panting, "sh she killed our parents."

Jabari's eyes widened in shock, "what?"

"Hazaa came and told us that..."

"I told them the truth!! I told them that Vitani had killed your parents after she found out that they had chosen her to be your queen!!!!!!!!"

Hazaa shouted as Jabari's eyes narrowed in to slits.

"You lying bitch!!!!" Jabari roared as he struck Hazaa across the face, making the lioness stumble backwards.

"Vitani wouldn't do that," he stopped and looked around at the others, "but I know Hazaa wouldn't hesitate!!!! Who would you more likely be able to trust? Hazaa, who has always had a manipulative nature, who lies to gain her status, and puts others down if they don't bend to her way? Or, Vitani, who has always been truthful, considerate of others, and who could care less about her rank in our pride."

By this time, Hazaa had begun to move away from the group and make her run.

:::END OF FLASHBACK:::

"Jabari, Jabari?"

The lion's thoughts were broken as Vitani lifted her head and opened her green eyes.

'I could get lost in those eyes.'

Jabari thought as he helped Vitani sit up.

"Jabari, your parents."

"I'm sure they're fine..."

"No no, they're in a cave, Hazaa trapped them there. I found out and tried to come here for help but," Vitani lay back down.

"Where is this cave?"

A pause followed Jabari's question.

"Vitani where are they?"

"I'll take you," Vitani answered as she struggled to her paws.

"No, stay here, you're very weak..."

"I'm not weak, I am in no way weak, I'm alright."

"Vitani."

"Just give me a minute," the lioness demanded as she tried to steady her shaky steps.

"Vitani, I'll go myself."

"You don't know where they're at," Vitani replied as with Jabari's help, she took a few more steps.

"Come on," Vitani said as she began to walk on her own, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

"I'll show you where it is."

Jabari nodded his head and followed the lioness;

--------------------

"Where do you think Vitani is Jafari?"

"I don't know, perhaps she's gathering our pride, our territory is rather spread out."

"I hope she gets here soon, I am going to banish Hazaa for this."

Suddenly, Kamaria picked up her ears as she heard running footsteps above them.

"Vitani?"

Kamaria inquired as the running stopped;

"Vitani?"

The queen repeated, this time louder than before.

"Vitani?"

The king called her name, "Vitani this isn't funny, answer us!"

The royal couple saw the tuff of a tail rush by.

"Vitani?!"

"I'm not Vitani."

Kamaria gasped as she looked up at Hazaa's face, an evil smirk plastered across it as she glared down at the king and queen. Kamaria stepped back, looking at her mate as he also wore the look that one gets when they know that all hope is lost.

"Well well well, your highness, what do we have here?" Hazza said slyly, "two little kitties, stuck in a hole."

"Hazaa," Kamaria said, "let us out, please."

"Why should I do that?"

"Look, I don't know what this is..."

"Don't play the innocent act on me; you know perfectly well what this is all about. I had everything; I was the leader of our hunting party, I was betrothed to the lion that I love, and I would have been queen!!!! I had everything, until Miss Vitani showed up."

Hazaa growled, leering at the royal couple as Jafari spoke, "maybe we were wrong."

"Wrong? Well, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You are absolutely right Hazaa," Kamaria said, "and three wrongs don't make anything right, it will make things worse. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Come on Hazaa, let my wife and I go, we forgive you," Jafari said as Hazaa smiled evilly at the two lions that stood beneath her.

"I don't forgive you."

In a flash, Hazaa ran towards the entrance of the cave and pushed the first massive rock on top of the king and queen.

The couple barely had time to react as the bolder came plunging overhead. The lioness, seeing the damage and how the rock had fallen, stood back and admired her handiwork. From what she could see, the queen's paw stuck upright and part of the king's chocolate colored mane could also be seen.

"I did it," Hazaa whispered, before she raised her dark head to the sky and let out a triumphant roar. Let the subjects hear, let Jabari morn the death of his parents that had betrayed her, and allow all to hear that Hazaa was the cause of there demise. With her task of revenge completed, the lioness ran off and away from the lands that she had known since her cub hood.

------------------------------

"Jabari, what was that?"

Vitani inquired, as Hazaa's roar had rung throughout the lands.

"It's Hazaa, she's done something."

Vitani walked ahead of Jabari, and then picked up speed as she saw the cave in the distance. She motioned for Jabari to follow her as they finally arrived at the cavern.

"Hazaa has been here," Jabari said, as he and Vitani had not noticed Jafari and Kamaria, "I can smell her scent."

"We came here just in time to miss h..."

Vitani gasped as her eyes wandered to the lifeless bodies of Jafari and Kamaria. At the same time, Jabari looked down at his parents.

"No," they said in unison, "no."

"Oh," for once in her life, Vitani was speechless as she gazed at her aunt and the king that had welcomed her in to the pride.

"J Jabari, I'm so sorry."

The young lion seemed to tremble in front of the lioness, as he choked back tears still looking at his parents.

"Jabari I'm so sorry," Vitani began, a few tears squeezing out of her eyes, "I'd do anything to bring them back. If only I'd had known this was going to happen, I would've become your queen, I would've married you. Jabari, I'm so sorry."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes Jabari it..."

Vitani looked down to see Kamaria struggling to her paws, looking up at her.

"You aren't going to hold me to that, are you?"

"Absolutely," Kamaria said as she smiled and bent to nuzzle Jafari.

"We each thought the other hadn't made it," Jafari said, "that's why we didn't say anything."

"Where is the rest of our pride?"

Kamaria inquired;

"They're looking for Hazaa; come on, let's get you out of here."

With much effort, Together Jabari and Vitani helped the two lions climb out of there prison. Blinking against the harsh sunlight that greeted there eyes, Jafari asked, "what way did she go?"

"We don't know," Vitani admitted, "we heard her roar and that's how we found you."

---------------------------------

"She isn't far off."

Komo said to his brother as they ran after Hazaa's fading form through out the Mukoma lands.

"She's up ahead," Komo roared as they spotted the evil lioness running at top speed.

Hazaa looked back and smiled at the two lions that were pursuing her. There parents were dead, and the Mukoma pride lie in pieces at her paws. She smirked, thinking how easy it was to kill them. The lioness continued running, tripping over a log that he hadn't seen in her flight.

"Damn," she swore as she continued running, until she noticed that she was no longer moving.

"What the?"

The lioness looked down as she gasped in shock.

--------------------------------

"Keep moving!"

Vitani shouted as the roars of Jabari's brothers could be heard a small distance away.

"I can, I can see them," Jafari panted as the four lions sped through the lands, determined to find Hazaa before she tried to destroy anymore lives.

Kalona, seeing her mom and dad alive, ran over to them.

"I heard the roaring," she said as she quickly nuzzled her parents, "Chimio gave the signal, they found Hazaa."

No words were spoken as the five of them kept running, the hot wind whipping at there faces and the lush grass swayed over the lions as they ran to Komo and Chimio.

"Stop!!!!!!"

Komo yelled as the five lions halted, staring at Hazaa that was a few feet away.

"Oh my..."

"I heard about them, but I never thought it was true!"

Kamaria gasped as Hazaa struggled, in a pit of quicksand.

"They don't just, come out of nowhere," Vitani said as Hazaa continued flailing her limbs. The quicksand was already up to the lioness's shoulders, and her back paw was slightly lifted out of the quicksand.

"Help me, don't just stand there; please, I'm sorry for all I've done but..."

"You don't deserve to live Hazaa," Jafari's voice boomed, "as king of the Mukoma lands, I sentence you to death."

"Jafari no, I thought we agreed to..."

"Kamaria," Jafari turned to his wife, "I am the king what I say go..."

"I am the queen," Kamaria retorted, "and I say that standing here, watching someone die is wrong."

"Do you forget..."

"Vitani no!!!!"

The two lions stopped there arguing and gazed after Vitani.

"Vitani, I order!"

"I don't care about what you order Jafari," Vitani stood on the log that had caused Hazaa's fall in to the pit, "but I can not standby and do nothing. I watched Zira die, I won't make the same mistake."

She looked at Hazaa who was trying to keep her head above the sand.

"Vitani, you are truly noble, you will make a wonderful queen," Hazaa cooed as Vitani turned to Jabari, Komo and Chimio, "incase something goes wrong, grab my tale and pull as hard as you can, got it?"

"Vitani you're crazy, don't risk your life to save her's, look at all she's done!"

"Jabari please I know you're right, but, I'm sorry, I can't sit here and watch a lion die."

"Alright Hazaa, I'll grab your paw and we'll pull you out of there."

The lioness stretched out her paw, and Hazaa clutched it with her own;

"Are you ready?"

Vitani inquired as all watched Vitani's noble act. Hazaa, leaning her face towards Vitani replied, "I rather die than see you be queen."

It only took one strong yank of Hazaa's paw as Vitani was pulled off the log, landing on top of Hazaa, her weight forcing the lioness completely under the sand.

"Vitani!!!!"

Jabari shouted as Vitani struggled to raise her head, her green eyes shut as her head surfaced.

"My paw," she said as Jabari, Komo and Chimio pulled on Vitani's tale. The young lioness heard the suction noise as her body was forced from Hazaa's sandy toom.

Breathing hard as Jabari whipped the sand from her face, Vitani warmly smiled at him.

"Vitani," Jabari said, "You are to brave for your own good."

"So are you," the lioness replied as she sat up and pounced on him, kissing him.

A happy gasp went up from the crowd of lions and lionesses.

"You have sand on you."

Vitani laughed, "you're right, lets go back to the waterhole."

The lions walked back to the watering hole, glad to be alive and rid of Hazaa.

"Leave her there," Jafari said when asked about Hazaa's body.

"Vitani," the king fell in step with the young lioness, "I am very proud of you. You will make an exelent queen someday."

"We're still holding her to that promise?"

"We better, don't want her going back on her word, now do we?"

"Alright alright," Vitani laughed as the watering hole came in to site and all seven lions splashed in it's refreshing coolness.

--------------------------------------

As one life ended in a sandy pit, another life began in the cool shade of the birthing den. Nala lie on her side, a tiny gold colored cub lay in between her paws.

"Come on Rafiki, what it is, do I have a brother or sister?!"

"You shall find out when Simba..."

"Rafiki, is Nala alright? Is the cub alright? What is it?"

"Ahhh Simba," Rafiki smiled, "come meet your new cub."

"Isn't this exciting Kovu?"

"I am curious," the future king said as the four of them neared Nala and the sleeping cub.

"Simba," Nala smiled, "come meet your new son."

---------------------End Of Chapter 15-------------------------------

A/N: Yes, a very long chapter, 9 computer pages to be exact!!! I'm glad that it's a long chapter though, you all deserve it after such a long wait!!!!!!!!! This is not the end, just one more chapter left!!!!

Some quick notes..about the quicksand!! Lol!!

My friend Brad and I were on the phone one day, thinking of ways to kill Hazaa (he calls her Huzzy) anyway, he told me that there are quicksand pits in Africa. I was like, "no way," and he replied, "yes there are, and they look like normal ground from a distance." So we thought, Hazaa would be running, not paying attention, and bam, quicksand!!!

I hope you all liked this chapter, please RR and tell me and Brad, what you think!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 16 will be up on November 20th and I know this cause I have already started writing it!!!!!!!!

I'm sad to see it end...

I'll see you all in 9 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It's time to thank my awesome, wonderful, cool reviewers!!!!! Thank you all so much!!!!

Pichooi: Thanks for your review, I hope you like the last chapter!!

Katibu: Thanks girl for reading!! I hope you like this chapter!!!

Narfgirl: Thanks for reading every chapter I've posted!! All the reviews meant a lot to me, I hope you like this!!!

Well all, this is it, please RR!!!!!!!!

Chapter 16:

It has been close to a year after the events in the Mukoma lands. Vitani lay under a tree, the hot sun high in the afternoon sky as she panted for breath.

"You can do it child," Jungu, the baboon shaman encouraged as she sat by the lioness's side.

"You're doing wonderful, just a few more contractions and the cub will be here," Kamaria said softly as Vitani grunted and clawed the ground.

----------------

"Dad, I can't see anything," Jabari commented as the two males sat on a rock, not far off from the laboring Vitani.

"Trust me, you don't want to see that," Jafari replied as his son began pacing under the bright sky.

"Stop pacing, you're worse than I was waiting for you to be born," Jafari said.

"Ha, you were ten times worse than your son is being now," Jungu turned and smiled, bowing, "your majesty."

"Watch it Jungu," Jafari said, a smile also on his face.

---------------

"You know, I can handle a lot of things," Vitani shut her eyes and breathed, "but I can't handle this, this is all your fault Jabari!!!!!!"

The lioness shouted as more pain gripped her, and Kamaria laid a gentle paw on her back.

-------------

"I have to go to her," Jabari said to his father as he took off and ran towards his mate.

"I'm coming," Jafari said as he to sprint the few yards to his wife's side, not looking at Vitani.

"The second one is easier," Kamaria said as Jabari smiled and Vitani looked up.

"Don't even think about it," she retorted as a powerful contraction seized her and she grunted and pushed again.

"That's right child, it will be here, just keep going," Jungu said as she motioned for everyone to move back.

"Why do we have to move," Jabari inquired.

"Because you're about to witness the miracle of life, now hush!"

Kamaria whispered as with one final push and a scream from Vitani, the cub was out of her body. Vitani, using the instincts that have guided lionesses of many generations before her, freed the cub from its imprisonment and began to fiercely clean it.

"Wow," Jabari breathed as Jungu quickly began inspecting the cub and its mother.

"What a strong little one," Jungu smiled as she handed back the cub to Vitani.

"Let me see him, my son, this is my heir, I can't believe it!! This is wonderful…."

"You have a daughter," Jungu cut the future king off as he stared down at Vitani's worried face. The new mother lowered her head over the tiny girl cub, licking her head as it rolled on its back, waving a paw in the air.

"I'm sorry Jabari, I…"

"A daughter," Jabari said quietly as he approached Vitani, looking down at the tan colored lioness cub in her paws, "that's even better."

"What are you talking about? I thought kings want only male heirs."

"Vitani, I did assume that our cub was a boy, but the fact that she is a girl," he stopped and looked down at the little cub, now beginning to nurse on her mother, "that's even better than a son, she'll be a fantastic ruler."

Jabari's mate smiled as she closed her eyes, "you honestly feel that way?"

"I couldn't be anymore proud than I am at this moment," Jabari whispered as he bent down and nuzzled Vitani and then his daughter.

"Yes Vitani," Jungu said, "Jabari is right, your daughter will change things between the two prides."

"What do you mean?"

Jabari inquired as Jungu smiled, "just wait."

"Hey, look!"

Kamaria spoke up as she looked up and saw Simba and his pride, running towards the Mukoma lands.

"We'll go meet them," Kamaria said as she and her husband ran off in order to do so. Jabari lay down next to Vitani as the cub batted at the air. Sighing, the future king laid his head upon his paws, looking at his queen. Never in his life, had things ever felt as peaceful as did they at that moment. Vitani moved her body closer to his own, rubbing her head against his soft mane.

"I never thought I could belong anywhere," she whispered, "thanks for proving me wrong."

Jabari turned his head and licked her cheek;

"I knew you belonged here, the first moment I saw you."

Jabari smiled as he recalled the day he had shown her the Mukoma lands, "I told you this was the tree of the beginning, all future kings," he stopped and looked at there now sleeping daughter, "and queens are born here."

All Vitani could do was smile.

"Are we too late?"

Simba's voice interrupted the couple; as Jungu began looking over Vitani once more.

"No Simba," Jabari answered, "you're just in time."

Jabari stood and smiled at the king of the pride lands, as him, Nala, Kiara and Kovu all gathered around the new family.

"What is it?" Kiara inquired as Kovu smiled.

"My big sister, a mom," he said as he looked at Vitani, "do I have a niece or nephew?"

"Niece," Vitani replied as Kovu nuzzled the cub.

"She looks a lot like you," Kovu remarked, "has your bangs and everything."

"Yeah, but her fur is a lot like Jabari's," Kiara said as she licked the cub's head, "I'm an aunt, right?"

Vitani giggled as often new mothers do, "you'll be the best."

"It is a beautiful cub, congratulations," Simba said as smiles and nods were seen as they all agreed.

"This is all great you guys, but can I talk to Nala, alone?"

All were surprised at Vitani's request, but not as shocked as Nala was as she walked up to her daughter.

"Sure," Jabari said as he gave one last nuzzle to Vitani, and he led the others away.

"I have a granddaughter," Nala smiled, "she's beautiful."

"Mom," Vitani said quietly, "I realize that how I treated you in the past was wrong. Looking at my daughter, I know that what you did must have been the hardest thing for you to do. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I know living under Scar couldn't have been easy, and I realize that you were doing it because you thought it was the best for me. I want to start over; I want our relationship to start over again."

By the end of Vitani's speech, Nala had tears running down her face as she bent and nuzzled her daughter and granddaughter.

"Oh Vitani, of course I forgive you," Nala said as she patted her daughter's head.

"Two blessings in one day!"

"Rafiki?"

Jungu, who had been not far off, looked up and saw Rafiki perched in the tree above them.

"Hey you, that's my tree!"

"Now sister, you never liked to share with your big brother."

Vitani and Nala exchanged astonished looks; as Rafiki laughed.

"You know each other?"

Nala inquired as Rafiki jumped down from the branch he had been sitting on, just seconds before.

"Yes, he is my brother," Jungu replied as she rushed over and hugged Rafiki.

"The winds told me that the future of the Mukoma lands was about to change," Rafiki stated, "so I told Simba and here we are."

"We come to pay homage to the Mukoma land's princess," Kiara said for Vitani had signaled them over.

"Yeah, a girl," Kiara's little brother stuck out his tongue.

"Mukimba, don't act childish," Nala said as she walked over to her son.

"Who ever thought of a girl, ruling a kingdom?"

Kiara growled and pounced on her brother, "Mukimba, shut up, you're just jealous that you lost the bet."

"What bet?"

Simba inquired;

"Oh," Kiara said as she got off her brother, "on our way here, we bet on what Vitani had, a boy or a girl."

Mukimba's face turned serious, "I'm sure she'll be an awesome queen, just like you will be."

"Really?"

"Totally sis," he replied as he walked over to Vitani and patted the cub's head.

"Alright, have you decided on a name?"

"Yes," Vitani spoke, "Nadia."

"What's that mean?"

Kovu asked, lying down on the warm grass;

"It means hope, and that is what she is to us. She's hope for a better future, for all of us," Vitani replied as all smiled.

"Nadia, queen Nadia," Jabari smiled, "I love it."

----------------------------------

"So mom, that's how you became queen of the Mukoma lands?"

Six month old Nadia lay on her mother's back, the two of them bathed in the moonlight from above.

"Yes Nadia," Vitani answered, "your father and I went threw a lot, but look where we are now."

"Yeah, the Mukoma lands and the pride lands are altogether, because of you and dad."

"Also you Nadia," Vitani said as her daughter slid off her back and walked in front of her, "will grandma and grandpa come visit tomorrow?"

"No sweetheart, we're going to visit them, aunt Kiara and uncle Kovu are being crowned as king and queen. We have to wake up early so we don't miss it."

"Does that mean I gotta go to bed?"

Nadia inquired as her ears drooped;

"Yes," Vitani replied as she arose to her paws, "come on now."

The queen turned and slowly walked back to the den she shared with everyone in the pride. Nadia followed her as they saw Jabari watching them from the entrance of the den.

"Daddy!"

Nadia exclaimed as she ran past her mother and in to her father's paws, "mom told me a really cool story!"

"Oh really, what was it about?"

"I told her how I became queen," Vitani smiled as she made her way towards her mate and nuzzled him.

"Now," Vitani began, "its way past a certain cub's bedtime."

"But moooooom…"

"Nadia," Jabari said as she sighed and looked at her parents.

"Goodnight mom, dad, I love you," she said as she nuzzled Vitani and Jabari.

"We love you to, now get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

After there daughter ran inside, Jabari looked over at his queen.

"It's amazing how things turn out," he began, "you expect to lead your life in a certain direction, and look what happens, something unexpected."

"An unexpected blessing," Vitani said, "I couldn't agree more."

The two lions sat under the stars, Vitani's head upon Jabari's shoulder, neither one of them wanting to brake the moment of peace. However, knowing they must, they silently made there way in to the cave, past Kamaria and Jafari, and laid down where Nadia slept.

It was now, as Jabari's breathing became even in his sleep, that Vitani allowed herself to think about all that she had been given. Closing her eyes, she pulled her daughter closer towards her, holding her sleeping blessed child as she to join her family in slumber.

-------------------------------END OF "UNEXPECTED BLESSINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: I really hope you've all enjoyed this story!!!!!!! It was so much fun writing it, I'm sad to see it come to an end. Thank you to all the reviewers that stuck with me, all of them meant so much to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up on the 20th like I had said I would, but the site wouldn't let me for some reason.

Thank you all so much, thanks all for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See you guys next TLK fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Mukimba is a combination name of Simba and Mufasa, Mu-kim-ba.

Jungu is pronounced as Jun-ga


End file.
